I'll always choose your love!
by hiaburilion
Summary: Following the continuation after the final episode of Kampfer anime. A scenario if Natsuru chooses Kaede in the end... Pairing : Female Natsuru x Kaede (Warning : yuri)
1. Chapter 1

(This is my first fanfiction. I decided to write an alternate ending since LN and manga don't really wrap up everything. I admit that I can't handle much plot, so the story is shortcut. Hope you enjoy it, anyway.)

Walking on my usual street, a city as magnificent as in a fiction novel… surrounded by large buildings with normal citizen of our daily life, but beisde that, there are people with ears and tails like they are some kind of animals, they are not like me, different spieces we are but we smile and talk and live together in the same world. Do I know this place? It just feels familiar somehow. Glance in my hands, noticing they're long slender fingers… then my feet, with long black sockings wrapping my legs and black shoes… "Am I…?" Mumble to myself. Continuing forward, I stop right next to a store decorated with panes of glasses, and see my reflection in font of it… I'm wearing a school uniform with black skirt, a tall and slender body with huge chest. My hair and eyes are blue like ocean, the hair is long fairly with high ponytails style. A feminine face. Altogether, my name is Natsuru Senou, and I'm in my Kampfer form… However, why can't I recognize this place? I've never seen it before in my life… Where am I?

Suddenly, a gun shot rang out somewhere, followed by clinks of metal, like some sharp weapons are clinking each other… multi-sound like that. I look away from the store then across the street and rooftops of the buildings. A group of people appears and fighting each other, they carry varieties of weapons, like swords and guns, and also type of magic, shooting from their hands… and all women. I know what this is. They are Kampfers. Those who are not related to this fight running away or searching for a shelter.

The blue bracelet on my right wrist is shining. The war is begin, huh? But, why did I retain my transformation from begin with? I didn't remember. A dagger darts towards the ground where I am standing, fortunately, I promptly dodges it. An enemy Kampfer is coming here! I call out my Zauber with fire-based attack toward where the dagger came to, then my legs dashing outta here as fast as possible until they no longer seeing me. Not knowing anywhere I could possibly go to hide in this strange world, I run to any path I see, avoiding all of this crazy war happening with Red and Blue Kampfers around. I don't want to join this.

I open a door to a terrace of a high building, this place is wide and nobody up here. Safe, it seemed but that thought was interrupted by countless other shots, and other weapons assaulting me from behind. Then I hear their voices –

"My, my, look at her."

"What is she doing there?"

"Your enemies aren't being seen at this place, are they?"

Those voices… are also belong to women. Another group? It's already nighttime… so I don't see well their faces because they are standing on the block beyond the door of the terrace, higher than the floor I standing.

"Who are you?" _I ask._

One of them jumps down from there and slowly stepping toward my place. She's gradually walking away from the shadow of the block. Her face's slowly being shown in font of my eyes.

"Sa… !" _My mind exclaims, but strangely, my mouth does not._

In anyway, I know the girl in font of me, as clear as day, her angelical face, her auburn hair, long and tied with a black bow that kept it in a ponytail. Her beautiful light-blue eyes but with a firm look, almost like… her other self. She is wearing a black dress with black boots.

"Why don't you fight your enemies?" _She asks me with a deep voice… as if we're completely strangers, never met before._

"What would we gain in this war? By killing each other and letting people disappear one by one? Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Who the hell are you?" _My mouth speaks outloud against my mind. Wait… what is this? Why can't I control myself?_

"Oh, how rude of me. Let me introduce- we are the Moderators, the managers of this proxy war. We have chosen potential ones to be Kampfers in order to maintain the rule of our world. You were chosen to be one, so you should obey us." _The girl asserts, proudly._

"I never ask for this. All of this is meaningless. Why do we have to do this? Please stop the war!" _I reject._

The girl sursprises, look fixedly at me.

"Don't you know that Kampfer exists with solely purpose to fight? If you don't, do you know what will happen to you? We came here because you avoid fighting, someone like you would be a huge threat to the construct of this world."

"If it is so, then I will stop this war, by all my will!" _I yell and frown._

Now the girl looks more surprised, her eyes wide open, then smirks at me.

"How interestingly, you are the first and only Kampfer saying that in font of a Moderator without a little scare. No Kampfer ever said that to us. What is your name?"

"Natsuru Senou." _I reply outright._

"Natsuru Senou-san, what do you think you can do? The path you're choosing is battle against us, you know. If you win, that will of yours will be counted and I will tell you my name after this. If I win, you should fight in this war willingly". _She points the tip of her sword towards my face._

"I refuse. Fighting is not good. One of us will be dead, after all."

"You have no other choice!" _She swings her sword toward me – I dodge it and run from her, toward the corner of the terrace._

"As well as I don't get killed by either faction, then the rule will be invalid. I'll show you how strongly my will is." _I jump down from the terrace, to below the high building, obviously this is the act of ending my own life._

I can hear her shocking voice rang beyond me, while I'm falling and falling, until my end.

"Senou-san!"

* * *

I wake up, realizing I'm in my own bed. I look around and find that nothing differently outside of my usual room- then I look at my hands and my body again… I'm in my male form, my real self. I breathe a sign of relief.

"Phoew, I'm back... what a strange dream."

_However, something trobling me, I grasp my chin and take a thought._ "The girl in my dream… that voice and that face, it was unmistakably Sakura-san. But why did we talk like we don't know each other?... Moreover, me in that dream… like a totally different person. How could I not know Sakura-san?"

"What's wrong, Natsuru-san?" _Harakiri Tora, my messenger, raises his voice._

"Ah, nothing… Just a weird dream. I saw my Kampfer self in another world… a lot of Kampfer fighting there… and um, I met Sakura-san."

"You're not overthinking about her after the last fight, aren't you?"

"Yes, we already know she's connected with the Moderators somehow and now… things between Red and Blue teams just ended… but that dream just… worrisome, the war continues in a strange world, and my Kampfer self and Sakura-san act like we know nothing about each other."

"Ayeh, even in a dream, Natsuru-san can only dream about Sakura in his Kampfer form. Wahahaa" _Harakiri Tora holds his stomach and laughs heartfully. _

_I grasp him and throw him into trashcan._ "Shut up! Nothing funny about this."

"That was nothing but a dream." _I stand up and step toward the door._

"But, Natsuru-san, think again. Is that dream related to you? Why and How? Is that really your mind making up?" _Harakiri Tora speaks while poking his head out of the trashcan._

"I will decide myself whether it was relevant or not." _I slam the door and go outside._

"Aah, guess I wound his pride…" _Harakiri Tora signs._

* * *

I'm coming to school as my male self today, after the battle with the White kampfers and that dream… I don't have the courage to go to school with my other self anymore, I will tell the President arranging for my female form absenting from school for awhile.

"Senou-kun. What happened? You look troublesome." _A girl voice asks me. I startle and look forward the voice. It was Shizuku Sango, the president of the Seitetsu Student Council._

"Ah-um… President… can you settle for my female self not going to school for a time?"

"Why? Didn't we promise that we'd stick together all the time in case of the Whites offensive. If you don't want to stay in your Kampfer form, then it's gonna be trouble."

"I-I'll explain this in our lunch time… see you later." _I hurriedly run into my classroom._

* * *

After the morning class ended, the bell rings for lunch break. The four of us gather in the Student Council President room - me, Mikoto, Akane and Shizuku.

"So? Senou-kun. You have something to say with us?" _Shizuku asks._

I report to them everything I saw in my dream.

"Since that time on, I got a strange feeling… as though I'll no longer be my true self again if I transform into a Kampfer…" _I look at the bracelet on my wrist and speak with a trembling voice._

"I see." _Shizuku says and closes her eyes, deep in thought._

"Seriously. Are you really okay, Natsuru? Maybe you just too worried about Sakura that you imagining things." _Mikoto speaks up._

"Wh-Why did you dream about her, Natsuru-san? …What about me!? Are you sure you're no longer in her hypnotism?" _Akane pouts._

"I wish I was…" _I put a silly smile._

"Why don't ask her yourself then?" _Shizuku suggests._

"Huh?"

"I'm serious. Try to extract information from her as much as possible. Whether she's related to the Moderators or she is a Morderator herself, they're still the same person. I've known her since we were still small, I'm sure she will give you a hint, more or less." _Shizuku continues._

Both Akane and Mikoto nod.

"Yosh. Just do it, Natsuru. Don't worry, we'll back you up." _Mikoto raises her thump._

"Just stay in your male form. She won't do anything to you. We'll intervene if something bad happens." _Akane assures._

* * *

It is evening. I'm on my way going to home. Shizuku, Mikoto and Akane walking behind me. Then I see a familiar figure walking in font of me, with her auburn hair and cyan ribbon. The three girls behind me instantly go to hide- Shizuku hides behind a column, Akane and Mikoto hide behind a tree.

"Sakura-san!" _I call and run toward her, pretend like no fight happened between us._

"Ah- Natsuru-san! Um…" _She turn over me with a sad look._ "The female Natsuru-san didn't come to school today… Is she sick?"

So, she really doesn't remember the Kampfer stuffs, huh? As innocent as Sakura-san is. There's no way she could do all of this… that must be another person inside her… Someday, I'll rescue Sakura-san for sure. I stop the thought and speak.

"Well… um, I'm sure she'll be fine. That was just a minor illness... She just needs some time to rest."

"Really? I wish I could go to her… but hearing you say that, I felt comforted." _She put a faint smile._

"Ano… Sakura-san, did you have… any dream last night?" _I scratch my cheek._

_Behind the tree, Akane grumbles_ "W-What is he asking..!?"

"Ssshhhh." _Shizuku put a finger on her lips, makes a sign for them to keep silent._

"Why yes, I dream about her everyday, that female Natsuru-san!" _Sakura happily answers me._

"…If only you dream about the male me." _I tilt my head a side and cry._

"But, the dream last night is truly special…" _Sakura's voice suddenly turns sharp and cold, gives me a different look._ "Me and your first encounter… in a battle, yes?"

Those words give me a shiver down to my spine.

"Sakura-san… y… you really remember everything, don't you!?" _I jump backward and ask with my quivering voice._

"Umm… what is it, Natsuru-san? Did I say something earlier?" _Her expression changes back into normal, that cold look vanishes from her face._ "I… did dream about female Natsuru-san, but I don't understand those dreams, everytime I wake up, they become pretty vague to me."

I see… the Moderator Sakura must be the reason behind my dream, they're involved into this! Normal Sakura still remembers the other me but definitely not knowing about Kampfer.

"Ah-it's nothing, Sakura-san! I think you got nice dreams about her… just now it was my joke. We'd go home today." _I step past her while talking._

"Is that so? Well then, see you at school tomorrow, Natsuru-san." _She turns around and walks to my way._

_A cold voice echos next to my ears while she's stepping past me._ "Soon, You'll be mine."

I get stunned and speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

After Sakura leaving, me and the others continue going on the way.

"So, it's obvious that was the Moderators doings, huh?" _Shizuku considers._

"And their target is you." _Mikoto nudges me._

"Natsuru-san's surely popular with boobs…" _Akane says._

"Oi oi… don't say that! I'm more proud of this form, my true body was born as a male." _I state._

"Jaa then, Natsuru! Let's forget that devious Sakura and date me instead. I'll cook more curry for you." _Mikoto insists._

"No fair, he chose me first… don't you remember I was his type!?" _Akane hugs my arm against her chest._

"Come on, ladies…" _They pull me left and right._

"It's already late, isn't it? We should go home soon. I'm sure Senou-kun got tired with his problems. Besides that, we have an exam tomorrow." _Shizuku says from behind._

"Ah, alright then…" _Mikoto says._

"Take care of your health, Natsuru-san! Please call me if you don't feel well!" _Akane says._

I nod. Mikoto and Akane release my arms and go their way to home. Only me and Shizuku stay behind.

"Senou-kun, meet me at café shop after school tomorrow, there's some issue I need to tell you… just the two of us. Let's go home for now…" _Shizuku says while stepping next to me._

You were saying that to make those two leaving first so you can go on a date with me, huh?

* * *

After school, I go to the café shop with the address she gave me. When I enter the shop, I see Shizuku wavering her hand, as a sign she was sitting there. I come there then sit across from her.

"I'll say first… I won't come here to date you… I won't be deceived like the last time, there's more important bussiness to discuss in hands, right?" _I affirm._

"Ara… I haven't said anything but you already read through my mind… How disappointed…" _Shizuku simpers._

So I was correct, after all!

"But, that was a good mark, Senou-kun. You're no longer a naïve boy like our first date. Is it because thank to my experience on you that you got smarter?" _Shizuku teases me._

"S-Stop joking. I'm still me, nothing changes that. I am j-just more concerned about our general issue…" _I blush and stammer._

"You really got more worried about Kaede's group… not like your carefree self at all." _Shizuku says composedly._ "But that is not your own problem, us too. What Kaede said the day before and your dream…"

"Then… you think it has something to do with me? Is it possible Sakura-san just put things in my head?" _I ask._

"I wish it was that simple. However, we should not dismiss it completely if that dream really happened…"

"How could that be possible? I had absolutely no idea about anything inside that dream! That weird city… those strange animals people… and me met the Moderator Sakura-san, then I…"

"That aside, we should discuss about you first. Why do you think Kaede so interesting in your Kampfer form and despise your normal form?"

"That… because, she's only interested in girls, isn't it obvious?" _I speak with an undertone with my look down._

"I wonder if that was the only reason… if so, why did she try to seduce your male body just to making you accept your female body then? Girls in our school is no short, why you specially?"

"About… that…" _I ponder._

"You really never thought of that, huh? …It can't be help, female Senou-san is kinda popular in both girls and boys sections, after all. It's possible she's so obsessed with your beauty or there's more than eye meet…"

"What do you mean?"

"You heard what Burned-Alive-Lion told us, but he won't pill the beans about the Moderators and Kaede for some reason. The battle between Red and Blue sides are happening constantly in another world, just like your dream… and we are, despite of not being the presidents in their world, chosen to be their representatives reluctantly in this war. Coincidence?"

"So, you think that dream and our battle has something to do with each other?"

"Think about what Kaede said when you were in her hypnotism the last time. If your male form chooses us, then our world will win. And if your female form chooses her, their world will win. Is that correct? In short, it's likely your gender is the key deciding the fate of the world."

"Now you mention it… my female gender's that important in their world because… Kampfer must be all female, right?" _I grasp my chin._

"But yet, why did they need you? So far as we know, the rule of their world is settling whichever side to win and decide the world… but this plan got failed due to our cooperation, then now, they want you to join their side…"

"You don't mean…"

"Senou-kun… Putting it together, I envision part of your full picture. You are… actually, the main factor deciding the fate of both worlds. You are also the key to the war of our world. That's why they need you… I'm pretty sure that your dream and Kaede's, having a certain connection!" _Shizuku states confidently._

"WHAT!?" _I stand up immediately and shout._

Then a voice behind my row of chair elevates with applause.

"As expected from the Student Council President, nothing outruns you."

I turn around and look forwards their side, that was the green-hair girl with white bow tied into a ponytail – Hitomi Minagawa, one of the White kampfers who works under Sakura's command. She tilts her head toward our way with a corner of her eye.

"What are you doing here?" _Shizuku stands up, I run toward her side._

"Calm down. I'm not here to fight you. We have orders to supervise you."

"Supervise what?" _Shizuku asks._

"Didn't you know already? Senou-kun's case!" _Hitomi smirks._

"What do you know about me?" _I ask._

"Senou-kun, you have to know how much you're essential for our side. Kaede-sama needs you. You like her, right? Why have to refuse her offer?" _She states._

"I… I just can't. I was born in this world and this body, and have a lot of friends here, they're all important to me." _I counter._

"Is that so? Are you sure it is not the other way around?"

I gulp and get startled at those words… What does she mean? She stands up and leaves her seat, turns her back from us and walk away.

"Wait!" _I ran toward and grasp her shoulder_. "Don't go until you enlighten us!"

"Wait! Senou-kun!" _Shizuku shouts behind my back._

At this time, I realize Hitomi's white bracelet shining, she swings her hand around and shoots her magical bolt toward me. My body automatically transforms into Kampfer and evades her shot from aside of my head. My butt hits the floor.

"We're recommened to not revealing anything beside of our supervision orders. That shot was my warn to you. Don't get in my way. We don't want to hurt you."

Then another voice rises up farther than our place.

"Oh yeah! How do you deal with the four of us then?"

My eyes turns that way and meet the two girls – Mikoto and Akane, in their Kampfer forms.

"Akane! Mikoto!" _I call their names._

"Natsuru, you jerk! You kicked us, then go play around with the President by your own ass!" _Akane hisses._

"I'm gonna force you eating my curry all day… after done with HER!" _Mikoto aims her sword towards Hitomi._

You two were following me around!?

"Hm, at this point, I've no choice but to fight against you all! Don't mind a damage, this is my father's shop!" _Hitomi says and raises her hand up with a magical bolt, shoots Akane and Mikoto._

Mikoto blocks the bolt with her sword. She using all her strength to destroy it but it was useless, she then pushes it aside the wall, that it gets exploded. Akane takes advantage of the smoke and uses her gun shooting Hitomi. But Hitomi uses her magical shield to block all the bullets.

I call out Zauber fire from the palm of my hand towards Hitomi, she quickly jumps high to dodge.

"President, please don't let her escape!" _I demand Shizuku._

Hearing me said, Shizuku throws her two chain-linked, double-edged knives around Hitomi's body, to catch her… but unforeseen, she turns her body around subtly, letting Shizuku's chains in failure.

"What?" _Shizuku looks surprised._

Hitomi lands the floor gently far from behind us.

"How did you…?" _I speak._

"That was a smart move, Senou-kun. If my speed didn't improve, I'd have been caught in your hands. But it's more worthy to have you in our team." _She says proudly._

"What're you saying? Did I ever agree with that?" _I counter._

"Senou-kun, I'm afraid that I can't answer all of your question. So why don't ask yourself first?" _She crosses her arms and continue._ "Why did Kaede-sama choose you to be a Kampfer while you are, manifestly, a boy?"

"T-That's right! Sakura-san gave me that Harakiri Tora, a messenger that can only be given to a chosen Kampfer…"

"I heard from the Entrails Animal, that you're the only boy-girl Kampfer in existence."

"Yes and I can't understand that. Why did Sakura-san choose me and let me transform into a girl? Despite of the fact that I'm the only 'female' Kampfer that have 'her' true sex being male."

"Did you know Red and Blue Kampfers are fighting in another world? The structure of this world has gotten really strange. Who would have thought that Red and Blue spies would team up. As the President said, this is where you become the key, Senou-kun."

"I still don't get it…"

"Ha, and then I thought you've reached further than my expectation… that means, whether you choose to continue living as a girl or a boy, will change the fate of the entire world."

"Wh-Why is my gender so far important to the entire world!? I'm not even a girl from begin with!" _I scowl and yell at her._

"And why did you think you get Kaede-sama's attention with your female body only? She is the only one who falls in love with the female you, Senou-kun. Those girlfriends you chose only love the male you."

I don't say anything… that's true.

"That's all I can say… for now. Let's meet again another day, Senou-kun. Next time on the girls side. Bye-bye." _She says that, then shoot a bolt toward the ceiling, exploding and causes smoke around. When the air comes clear, she did escape._

"Tsk… she ran away."

"Oi, Natsuru! You don't serious think about repaying her offer, do you?" _Akane puts a hand on my shoulder._

"Of course not! Who do you think I am? I'm obviously a guy!"

"Good! If you choose to living as a girl. I'm gonna shot you down! But if you choose to be a boy, there will come a day I'll still kill you. Remember that." _Akane grins._

"Even though you're a woman now, huh?" _Shizuku shuts one eye, teasing me._

I realize I'm still in my Kampfer form.

"Don't make fun of me."

"Anyway, Senou-kun." _Shizuku comes close and speak with a serious tone._ "From now on, please restrict from your Kampfer transformation if it's unnecessary… I believe your intuition was right… I got a bad feeling."

Now I'm more concerned by seeing Shizuku that worried, it's rare for her showing those expressions… after that, we all go home.


	3. Chapter 3

My daily students life continuing to pass peacefully. As my normal form, of course. My mind says I shouldn't transform into a girl again because of Sakura's group. Fortunately, Red and Blue sides are no longer being enemies to each other. And my friends also started to worrying about me if I do that… but I am missing my friends of the girls side… No no no! I don't want they swarming over me like ants swarming honey anymore.

All of a sudden, the image of her face popped up in my head. Kaede Sakura.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her all of those times…?" _I shake my head, try to think of another topic._

Suddenly, a hand taps my shoulder.

"Hey, Senou!"

"Woah!" _I jump off chair._

"Hey hey, what is biting you? I'm not a ghost, you know!"

"Shh, don't call me all of sudden!"

That is Higashida, he is one of the friends I got close in the boys section.

"You have a familiar visitor waiting outside!"

"Eh, who?"

"W-what is with that panic face? Didn't you know that librarian girl?"

"Oh… is her".

"By the way. Senou, girls visiting you a lot lately… Did you touch the President and Sakura-san yet? Our school twin idols!" _He brings his face close to me and groans._

"H-How is it possible? They never condescend themselves to liking a boring guy like me!" _I smile silly._

"GOOD! If I catch you dating with either one of them! I'll never forgive you! Cuz I'd be jealous to death!" _He continues to groan with two rows of tears flowing._

"I didn't do that, okay?"

I step outside of my classroom and meet Akane, the glasses girl, one of my Kampfers friends. She is holding a lunch box, looking at me nervously.

"Ohayo, Akane-chan."

"NATSURU-SAN!" _She shouts._

"OI! What…What is it!?" _I stumble backward. Did everyone want scaring me to death…?_

"You went on a date with the President that day! Not just one but two times already. Are you really serious with her?" _Her face both blushes and scowl._

"No! Me and her are absolutely not that close…! We were just discussing some important things about our battle!"

"Simple like you said! But you two didn't invite us at all…! Aren't we all the same side?"

"…I…eh…" _I avoid meeting her eye contact, then I feel her arm tugging mine._ "Wah!"

"I'm not gonna lose to her, Natsuru-san! I'll show you how much I care and love you!"

Regardless of section I'm in, boys or girls, I'll never escape from these lovebirds chicks! Akane dragging me to the school's rooftop, a quiet and wide place, nobody there.

"Let's sit here! This is a good place for meals." _She points, then we sit down with our backs against the wall. Oh right-Akane usually invites me to come here most time while spending time with me in school. She places the lunch box on her laps and unwrapping it._

Inside the lunch box is colorful food lining up as me and Akane…

"Wow, you made all of this, Akane?"

"Of course! You like it? Ah-I'm so happy". _She graces her own cheeks and swaying passionately._

Akane picks up a shrimp with her chopsticks and feed me.

"Yummy!" _I praise._

"Just wait! This one is more delicious, I put all my heart to doing it!" _She picks another and bring it close to my mouth._ "Say aah!"

"I wish Sakura-san could be eating with us." _I speak, without thinking._

Akane turns into stone, freezing…

"A-Akane… ah-hah, sorry, I shouldn't mention Sakura-san again… not when she's still a Moderator."

"You can't stop liking her, aren't you?" _She speaks with a low voice._

"Eh?" _I turn my head toward her… and meet her lips on mine…_

_I pull my face backward in surprise_ "Eeh!?"

"Natsuru-san! Please don't think about Sakura anymore! Am I not good enough for you? Please tell me what I'd do to gain your love, I'll do anything for you!"

"You… you don't have to!"

"She's very dangerous, Natsuru-san! She could do something bad to you. Sakura only likes you when you're female, unlike us! I love you as your true self!"

_Hearing she said that, I feel a bit of relief and gentle smile at her._ "Thank you, Akane". _I stand up and continue saying._ "But, whenever I think about Sakura-san… I feel that something is missing inside my heart. Why Sakura-san needs the girl me that much, and we don't know much about their world. That dream just… awakens something inside me but I don't know how. I think… running away is not a good solution, until everything is settled up, I've decided to face danger in order to find those answers myself. Everything between me and Sakura-san…" _I grip my palms._

"Natsuru-san…" _Akane looks at me with tears in her eyes. However… at this moment, I set that mind aside with a different thought- did I really think like that? J-just… Wait… Something's wrong with me… my eyes wavering in confusion._

"Bravo! You don't let us down, Natsuru-kun!" _A voice raises up from nowhere._

"Wh-Who is that? Come out!" _I put my guard on and look around, so does Akane._

"Above you!"

We turn around and look up at the top of the building, and see a girl sitting there with her legs stretching down… It was Ryouka Yamakawa, the girl with deep-blue hair, one of the White Kampfers, is looking down on us, amusingly.

"White Kampfer - What do you want this time?" _I ask._

"Can't you leave Natsuru-san alone?" _Akane asks._

"I heard that he is gonna hiding from Kaede-sama forever. So I decided to keep a close watch on him, that also our mission. I'm sure you know that."

"It's not like I have a choice… We don't know what you and Sakura-san are planning! We're not even in the same faction…" _I state_.

"Kaede-sama really misses you, Natsuru-san. Couldn't you please to pay her a visit sometime?"

"S-san…?" _I notice that she changed the way she calling me, and ask._ "Didn't you call me Natsuru-kun just a moment ago? Why Natsuru-san… now?"

"So you took a notice, heh." _She smiles, closes her eyes awhile then continues._ "I am conveying that to the female Natsuru, of course!"

"Ugh…" _I grind my teet by the fear of that cursed body._

A gun shot rang through my ears and across my right cheek, towards where Ryouka is sitting. She quickly somersaults into the air, avoiding the bullet in time, then she lands her feet on the lower floor, same as us. Look through behind me, that gunshot was from Akane, in her Kampfer form.

"You bitch! Don't fool around with my partner!" _Akane shouts at Ryouka._

"Ara. My bad! I didn't come here to make you angry, neither fighting. We were restricted from doing harm at any cost. Please excuse me". _Ryouka turns her back towards us, then dash through the door of the rooftop. She grabs the doorknob, opens the door, slides through it then closes it in a flash._

"You coward! I won't let you escape this time!" _Akane dashes to the door swiftly then tries to open it… but it was locked from the other side._

"Shit! She locked us here!" _Akane shouting while stomping the door._

"Step back, partner! I'm gonna shoot this shit down!" _Akane blows the doorknob out with her shot, kicks off the door then running down the stairs._ "Just wait here! Do not transform! I'll drag her back!" _Akane don't forget to tell me to be careful._

Easy to say so… I'm waiting for her about 5, 10 then 15 minutes… the lunch break is almost over… I'm getting impatient with this waiting, my chest is burning like fire by worrying about Akane. What if she's got killed…? Or needs my help? What kind of friend I am for just waiting she getting in danger? With that mindset, I leave the rooftop and searching for Akane around the school.

* * *

I drop into the library, where Akane manages.

"Akane! Where are you?" _I try to lower my voice since some students prefer silence for reading space._

"Natsuru-san. You came here." _Ryouka's voice calling me extremely close, it's undoubtly that she's standing behind my back now…! I gulp, raise my hands up at chest height in caution, turns to her at the same time… but her left hand quickly grabs my right wrist. _

"Y-You…!"

Suddenly, my bracelet shining, the whole blue light enveloping my entire body, when it's gone, my body changes into my female form - Kampfer.

"W-what?" _I speak with my female voice._

"It's nice to see you again, Natsuru-san." _Ryouka chuckles._

"Release my hand!" _I shout and yank my right wrist away from her._

"What did you do to me? …Can you also transform me against my will like Sakura-san!?" _I ask tremblingly._

"Oh-I didn't do anything to you. Only the Moderators have that power. It seems that… you should ask yourself."

"Is it Sakura-san then? Is she coming nearby?" _My head turns around._

"We have a special guest today. Natsuru-san will definitely be really happy. Would you stay in that form to please her?"

"Sakura-san doesn't love the real me. How could you expect me devoting love to her forever?"

"But still, the other world needs your help, Natsuru-san. Kaede-sama's love for you will change the construct of our world, eternally… she does love you for you!"

"I don't understand. That has absolutely nothing to do with us. I don't belong to you people world."

"This is hard for you to understand anything at this point… so be patient and wait, you'll get those answers." _She turns around. _

"Wait! Where is Akane?"

"Don't worry. She is unharmed, still looking for me somewhere. But a last warning, Natsuru-san…"

"What is?"

"Please don't make Kaede-sama getting hurt." _Ryouka takes her leave._

I am dumbfounded, not chasing after her… So the special guest she mentioned was Sakura-san all along… Unexpecting, I hear some footsteps coming near where I am, if it is Sakura-san or any other girl, then I'm gonna get trouble for sure. The female me was informed in sick for days all of this time… I can't let them see me, I've to quickly transform back to my male body. I close my eyes and taking a concentration… However..

"What…? I can't… transform back?" _I'm thinking._

The fear covering me when the footsteps are getting closer. Is that because of Sakura-san? Is she keeping me from transforming back… ? No matter how many times I try, the result still the same… This is a bad sign… I have to hide away from them! I can't go back to class like this. I'm running and look through opened paths to avoid meeting any girl's contact. Where should I go now? Ah right… the President's room, maybe she can help me now… Thinking that, I dash through the library door into the girls section. Running across the courtyard of the school where no one here at the present.


	4. Chapter 4

I open a window and peek inside… Good, not a single person! I jump through the window and land the floor, then I continue running arcross the hallway… The more I'm running, the more it getting weirder while I'm watching around… Something is not fine! Why does everything seem so quiet? And not even a single girl hanging around… I don't hear the bell ring yet, it is still during the lunch break, right…? Is the girls section always like that during break time? T-That's not true! I did come here as a girl for months, I'm totally aware this is not a normal situation. Where did everybody go? Possibly, they're gathering in some kind of school event. It must be! Try to put that thought aside. I dash to the 4th floor as fast as possible before the break ends and someone comes here. I have to meet the President!

_When I reach the 4th floor, I feel relief by seeing the President's door._ "There it is! I did it!" _I quickly grasp the doorknob and push it inside._ "President!" _I call out Shizuku._

_However, my expectation is dropped down. Shizuku is nowhere to be found in this room._ "No…" _I feel desperate and bewildered at the same time._ "… Is she attending the event too? …No, not right. The President never forgot to tell me if she's gonna go somewhere, especially in our current situation! When I need her more than ever! Something is odd…"

Then a sound breaking through the silent space. Footsteps! Ranging from outside of the room… from where I have been running… This is bad! Is everyone coming back? Maybe Shizuku will come back here soon. I just need to continue waiting in this room… After a while, the footsteps getting closer, sounds like it is coming to the 4th floor, where the President's room and me are. Shizuku! I'm thinking about seeing her soon… But something strucks me… the more I hear it, the more I feel it familiar… sounds like the same footsteps I heard back from the library… Is Shizuku looking for me since then?

That thought is interrupted when I get reminded what Ryouka said back in the library. "**_We have a special guest today. Natsuru-san will definitely be really happy. Would you stay in that form to please her?_**"

"Oh no!" _I almost scream but my hand covering my mouth in time. Sakura-san… is this all her doings? My fear increasing as the footsteps getting more and more closer toward the President's room. I look around the room and fixed at the table._ "Hurry! I have to hide from her!" _I stoop myself down and crawling under the President's table and stay hiding… Then the footsteps stop… at once, it is standing in font of the door… I can feel it. I close my eyes tightly, sweating and crouch myself down, trying to not make a noise._

_Then, a voice, as sweet and as gentle it is, calling me._ "Natsuru-san. Are you in there?"

Sa… Sakura-san! That was her voice… feeling a bit pleased I am by hearing her angelical voice, but I instantly shake that thought aside… That must be a trap! It is not normal for her coming to see me while no other student around, not to mention she knows I'm here! That Sakura must be… the Moderator! I don't say a word and keep silent.

"Natsuru-san. I miss you! Please let me see your face." _As sweet as usual, she continues._

…She is just acting, don't let her fool you! My body starts shaking and sweating more, I cover my ears with both my hands and shut my eyes tighter as much as possible.

"… Are you so shy to meet me? …Is it okay for me getting in?"

OH SHIT! I forgot to lock the door!

I hear the sound of the door pushing, my heart is beating fast… Sakura-san is stepping inside… Hope she won't find me…

"Are? …No one inside, maybe I mistakenly saw her here… how shame." _She says with usual voice, then I hear her footsteps again, then the sound of the door closing…_

_Waiting a bit more, no sound anymore, no one comes, the silence returns, I start to feel relieved._ "Phoew, I can breathe freely now…" _I mumble._ "Perhaps Sakura-san actually left… now I can get out of this table." Saying that, I'm crawling off the table.

"Good evening, Natsuru-san!" _A familiar voice calling me, makes my hair stand on end._

"AW!" _I get startled and scream out loud, turn my head around… Above me is… Sakura-san standing on the top of the table, those cold eyes with confidence looking at me with a smile on her lips… So she just pretended to leave to lure me out! I realize the room turns darker and the sky outside of the window is also getting dark… the dim light surrounding her face, makes it more dangerous than ever. Wait! Since when it got dark like this? I remember we were still in the lunch break just moment ago… why? I'm panic and confused at the same time… my eyes wavering fixedly at Sakura-san's face without a blink._

"Your expression is adorable, Natsuru-san. I like it!" _Her smile is noble and crafty._

I quickly get away from the table and far from Sakura, only to meet the corner of the room, with my back against the wall, staring at Sakura… I can't reach the door with her standing in font of me like this.

"What's wrong, Natsuru-san? I didn't do anything to harm you. Shouldn't you be happy to see me?" _She talks with that smile._

"You… You are not Sakura-san!" _I claim, then turn my head over one side with my eyes close, avoid her eye contact._

_Her eyes widen, then ask._ "Why did you say that?"

"Sakura-san would never hypnotize me and use me like a tool to kill my friends! She is… she is a sweet angel! … I know, she doesn't love the male me but it is fine, she is not a bad person! You are just not her!" _I claim with my eyes shutting down._

_She put a fair smile, then crouch herself and jump from the table then lands the floor._ "How do you explain the me in font of your face then? Am I not Kaede Sakura you know?"

"You might look like her in appearance… but your mentality is opposite to her… You just take control on Sakura-san's body! Please get away from her!"

"What if I don't?"

"I will get you out of her body, by force!" _I open the palm of my right hand, ready for Zauber fire._

"Then try it."

"What?"

_Sakura starts walking towards me with a smirk and sharp eyes, like a predator aiming at its prey._ "If you think you are ready to shoot the girl you love so much, just to force her parasite out without a damage on her body, then try!" _Sakura is saying and walking closer to me._

"Ku…!" _My right hand is shaking and the sense of fear manifests through my eyes. She's right! I must be an idiot to think such a thing could be that simple. The more Sakura getting closer, the more my body inflexible… it can't move anymore… If I don't shoot her, I won't be able to escape! But that face… belongs to Sakura I know. I feel helpless!_

Finally, once both of us is no longer having a slightly distance… her hands reach toward both sides of mine, against the wall, trapping me between her arms, facing her face to face.

"Now you cannot escape, Natsuru-san."

_Seeing her face too close, my cheeks turn blush._ "Wh-What are you going to do with me?"

"Natsuru-san, you didn't shoot me. That proves you love me as me right now, right?" _She says as she moves her left hand touching my cheek, my face gets redder._

"W-Wrong! I just couldn't harm Sakura-san's body!" _I decline._

"So, why is your heart beating so loud and fast?" _Her chest squeezing against mine tighter, then she puts one leg between my crotch._

"…!" _I wail slightly, closing my eyes._ "Sa-Sakura-san…! If you don't go back to class now, you'll be late!" _I try to push Sakura away, but obviously, she is, as a Moderator, far stronger than me._

"Don't worry! I created this space specially for you and me, there'd be no one intervene us and no time like the normal world."

So it is… no wonder why this school looks too solitary, that I've seen no one around… Sakura's power is really something…

"Natsuru-san… do you know how much I miss you? You go to school in the boys section each day, but… you stop attending the girls section deliberately… Did I scare you that much?" _Her smile casts down with sad eyes._

_I feel a little regret by seeing that expression of her…_ "Sa-Sakura-san… I…"

"I came here because I want to talk to you face to face, and I want you to attend the girls section again… Would you do that favor for me? I promise nothing bad will happen to you." _She says with hand moving on my cheek._

"N-Not even my friends…?"

"I won't, do not worry." _She shakes her head, speaks with a serious tone._

_I sign in giving up._ "Alright… I'll attend the girls side from tomorrow… can you let me go now?"

"I'm so happy!" _She hugs me tightly with both arms, making me feel so awkwarded, then moving herself away from me. Why are this Moderator and Sakura-san are so similar at this point!?_

"There is one more condition… Will you stop the war and release Sakura-san?" _I ask her._

_She is quiet for a second then reply_ "Of course, Natsuru-san." _Her voice then turns deeper and lower_ "No matter how long you stall your time, that time will come soon."

I get dumbfounded at her last sentence. Sakura turns toward the door and gonna leave.

"Wait! Sakura-san!" _I call her, but she raises one hand up and snaps her finger… my head turns around and seeing the atmosphere of the room getting changing, the darkness is fading then the room back to normal. When I come to my sense, I notice Sakura was gone… Gathering my sense, I hear the school bell ringing… Oh right! I'm already back to the normal world. Good! Now I gotta change into a male and go back to my classroom._

I grip the palm of my right hand and concentrating… the bracelet shining, a swarm of light covering me, when I open my eyes again, I realize my own male body.

"Phew! I'm glad I'm in my real body again…!"

I leave the President's room and go back to my class in the boys section… Everything is totally fine this time, with my classmates around… Being alone with Sakura in that world… is scary. That was really complicate… I have to talk to Shizuku and the others after school that I'm gonna join the girls section again.

* * *

After the school bell rings for the end of the day, I put my bag on my back then leaving from the school gates with Shizuku's group waiting for me. I talk to them about it.

"WHAT?" _The three shouts at the same time with my decidedness of returning to the girls section._

"Are you serious, Natsuru? Don't tell me you are missing that Sakura!" _Mikoto says._

I didn't tell them about me and Sakura's meeting, of course…

"Well… I just miss my female classmates, that's all." _I continue._ "Besides that, the White Kampfers said they wouldn't harm us, right? I think it's safe to attend the girls side again."

"What about Kaede then?" _Shizuku asks._ "What will you deal with her if she sees you?"

"I… um… think it's fine to let her see me, just like friends need each other, it's better than hiding and cowering all day…"

"I see, I won't stop you then." _Shizuku speaks calmly._

"Eh? Is it really okay, President?" _Akane says to Shizuku._

"This is Senou-kun. So we should respect his decision, I believe he's doing the wisest thing. Moreover, the girls side would be pretty boring without Senou-san, after all." _Shizuku peeks at me with a smile, she seems happy._

We all go back to our home after the talk. Tomorrow is getting busy…


	5. Chapter 5

I get in my home, then taking a bath. I'm kinda tired today… After soaking in the bathtub, I step out and take a towel then clean my body. I look at my face in the mirror. Me in my normal self. Nothing strange.

I feel strangely tired, my eyelids are getting heavier… Before I know it, I fall over my bed and fall asleep at once.

* * *

_Slowly opening my eyes… a strange scene appears in font of my eyes… it is a night sky, dark and dim with the moonlight. I slowly sit up and realize that I'm in an unfamiliar place… More than that, when I raising both my hands, I see they are the slender fingers._ "Huh?" … _I'm back being a woman again, and when did I get here?_

"Honestly… if I didn't make it in time, then you are done!" _A voice speaks up, and it sounds so familiar. I raise my head up and look forwards that direction…. There are two girls, walking towards me… and one of them is…_

"Akane!" _My female voice automatically speaks up. That was Akane Mishima, her red hair and eyes, that look, that expression of her, is unmistakable… she has the same blue bracelet as me, is wearing a school uniform but it is different from the uniform I know, and I notice that I wear the same uniform as her… Why is that?_

_Akane stands in font of me and open one of her hand._ "Next time, don't risk yourself like that. Can you stand up?"

"Thank you." _I hold Akane's hand, she helps me getting myself up._

"Natsuru, you have to thank me too. I saved you!" _The girl next to Akane talking to me, she's a completely strange girl. She has pink hair with the eyes having the same color and she is wearing a uniform different from me and Akane, it is a white shirt with light-blue vest outside, yellow tie and a blue skirt, white shockings til knee-high, brown shoes… Other than that, she has a pair of black bunny ears on her head, that looks like a bunny-girl._

That reminds me back in that dream… I saw a lot of animal people around a certain city…

"That's right! Seppuku used her power of gravity to save you since you were falling from that skyscraper!" _Akane states._

Seppuku? Seppuku!? My head shows a flash of the Entrail Animal, Black Seppuku Rabbit, Akane's messenger… Is- is this girl her!? My mind wanna yell in surprise, but my body can't… Wait! Did she mention I was falling from a skyscraper? The last thing I remember from that dream is me falling down from one while trying to escape the Moderators… then that means… I did go back to that dream!?

"Right. Thank you so much, Seppuku-chan!" _Again, my body speaking itself, I can't say anything by my own mind, it's likely I'm not being myself anymore whenever the dream taking over me…_

"Let's go then! Before the Moderators catch up to you!" _Akane talks to me, then my body moving itself, running along with her and Seppuku._

"Where should we go now?" _I ask._

"My house, it is the most safest place for us, right now!" _Akane answers._

On the way, we don't forget to carefully avoid to be seen by other Kampfers, who are fighting each other anywhere they meet eye-to-eye. Akane is quite agile and flexible in pursuing and evading enemies… thank to that, we can successfully reach her home… she invites me and Seppuku in… Her house is different from Akane's I know, but it's still nice and wide. I'm waiting in her room while she is preparing tea for us… then the door is opened, with Seppuku bringing a tray of tea cups… Akane gets in the room with her, still in her Kampfer form…

"So, Akane… how did you know I was there?" _I ask._

"I was following you, idiot! Couldn't let my partner alone, huh?" _Akane replies with a grin on her face, that is Akane I know, her personality doesn't change a bit, even in a dream. I feel like I'm smiling inside my female body._ "And I told Seppuku to wait on the ground in case you do something dangerous, then I was chasing after you on the way!"

"I see." _I say._

"But-that was a huge speech, Natsuru! I never expect you having some guts to talk to the Moderators like that!" _Akane continues._ "You might scaring them a bit, hahaha!" _She gives me a laugh._

"I d-didn't think I could say that… thinking again, I got a little scare… ehe!" _I force a smile._

"Anyway, you should be better more careful next time, the Moderators will definitely not forgive you because you against the war, breaking the rule of our world." _Akane advises me._

"I-I know…" _So this world is like the world of Kampfer, huh? It is not my normal world… I'm thinking…_

"Seriously! I never understand why someone like you having a potentiality of a Kampfer that picked by the Moderators… You fight your enemies but not even one time you finishing them off. You should have killed off all the enemies standing in your way, that is the solely purpose of being a Kampfer."

"But if I do that, I feel like I would lose the most important thing to a Kampfer!" _…That's right, I did say that once back when we fought Shizuku…_

"You are such strange. I don't feel anything like that. But anyway, we are good friends and also in the same side, so I won't stop you from doing your own way. I'll keep fighting the enemies Kampfer, and will support you if you need some help…" _Akane gives a fair smile._

"Thanks, Akane!" _I hold both of her hands inside my palms, smiles joyful at Akane's kind offer._

"So, what will you do now, Natsuru?" _Seppuku speaks up._ "With the Moderators, I mean… how do you deal with them?"

"I'll think of a plan… a way, to end this galactic war, forever!" _I state._

"Like how?" _Akane asks._

"…Kampfers exist to fight, we know that. They're lead to believe that they only exist to deliver the finishing blow to their opponents. If there's a way to settle both sides stopping the war peacefully… I want to show them that is something far more important than killing. I'm gonna do that by convincing… the Moderators!"

"Man, are you that dumb? You nearly be killed by them, that you were falling stupidly..! What makes you think your words enough convincing them?"

"Nothing can be sure if I don't try!"

"You always take the most hardship path, eh? Guess nothing can change your mind." _Akane smiles a bitter smile, put hand on her chin, still a bit of worrying expression on her face._

"It is okay, Akane! The Moderator told me that if I win over her in a battle, they'll consider my offer! …Now I should take their words in account… I think taking away my life is not enough."

"Losing your life doesn't stop this war, dummy! There still a bunch of Kampfer that can replace ya, ya know!… Maybe she was just bragging because she was sure you wasn't able to beat her!"

"Um-um, I don't think so, a Moderator have to following the rules of the war to ensure the fairness in both sides, right?" _I shake my head lightly._

"Still, it is a suicide for you to fight them! You don't know how much power a Moderator can have!"

"Like I said, we still can try, right?" _I put a light smile with a confidence in my eyes._

"Okay, I give up…! I believe in you, partner." _Akane holds a hand towards me, asking for a hand shaking, I take her hand in mine. Both of us looking each other, belike._

_Seppuku stands up and hold our hands_ "Me too, I root for you. Natsuru!"

"Ahaha…!"_ I smile lightly._

"Ne ne, Natsuru! Would you like to visit the Entrail Paradise one day when you have freetime? I'm working there! I really love to service you as our guest!" _Seppuku offers me._

"Why, of course, I would like to go there! Let's meet tomorrow!" _I speak enthusiastically… like a teenager girl hanging around with friends… ah right, I can't control me in the dream, anyway._

"Yay!" _Seppuku jumps up and down continuously._

"Want to rest here with us?" _Akane asks._

"Um-um, I usually stay at your house! It's great!" _I speak happily… This is… just weird… the way 'my body' talking just like a real girl in both mind and soul… If it was me, as a guy, I could've never said like this… I'm being embarrassed by myself… calm down… this is just a dream._

Seppuku goes back to her home to prepare for her job tomorrow… so just me and Akane staying in this house. Looks like in this world, Seppuku is the friend of mine and Akane, in human form with animal ears, though we might not share the same school.

* * *

Morning comes… it is another day. I wake up from the bed, washing my face and brushing my teeth.. still in my girl form … I pull the drawer from the cupboard in my room, with many set of clothes… all women clothes! …It looks like Akane has a separate room for me since her house is rich… I take a dress out, it is a black dress with pink flowers decorating around the corner of the skirt, a pink ribbon hangs up over the right of the chest, high-shockings with the same colors, and black Lolita-shoes… I turn around in font of the mirror in my room, looking at my dress swaying side by side in happiness… just like I'm no longer a guy in this world…!

I search for Akane around, but she's nowhere to be found in her home, perhaps she already going somewhere first. I sign then leave the house and go to the place I made a promise with Seppuku – the Entrail Paradise.

When I push the door and get in, an impressible sight shows…

"WELCOME HOME! MASTER!"

"Woah!"

There are four girl with animal ears, wearing maid clothes clinging me at the same time.

"Natsuru! You came!" _Seppuku, the bunny girl in the maid clothes greeting me._

"Chissoku misses you, Master!" _A girl with short blond hair, green eyes, with a pair of dog ears and tail says._

"Today Kanden will service you devotedly!" _A girl with short purple hair, yellow eyes, with a pair of cat ears and tail says._

"Harakiri here! What would you like to have?" _A girl with shoulder-length brown hair, blue eyes with one right eye being covered by an eye patch, she has a pair of ears and tail that like a tiger._

So three of them are Chissoku Norainu, Kanden Yamaneko and Harakiri Tora in human forms! They are the messengers of Mikoto, Shizuku and me in my normal world…! They all lead me to a special seat, looks like me in this world is their VIP… I order a set of breakfast, which they bring to me, all of the food here so delicious… the animal girls sitting in the same round seat with me.

"Ah- everyone, want to eat with me?" _I ask them._

"Em… we prefer intestines as food." _Kanden says._

"Ah right, I forgot…"

So, the animal girls like to eat intestines, huh…? No wonder why they are Entrails Animals and this shop called Entrail Paradise. Me eating and all the five of us talking for awhile, then Seppuku brings up the topic about me vs the Moderators…

"Ehhh? Is that true, Natsuru?" _Chissoku asks._

"Are you gonna to fight the Moderators?" _Harakiri asks._

"This is a shocking new!" _Kanden says._

"Um, my mind is aready made up. Everyone, can you cheer for me?"_ I state._

The three girls looking at each other with their worrying eyes, but Seppuku ensures with them I'm not gonna lose, that they should believe in me.

"Then, do your best, Natsuru-san!" _Harakiri says._

"Call us whenever you need help!" _Kanden says._

"We will become your strength!" _Seppuku and Chissoku speak at the same time._

"Everyone, thanks. I won't let you down."

Another guest coming in. The four animals girls leave my seat and go in the kitchen, to prepare the order for them.

This new guest is a woman, wearing a casual clothes, her hair is black and long, and the hair is tied behind her nape. She comes over my seat, then sit opposite in font of me… Weird! This is a seat for VIP guest, is she one too…? The woman puts both her hands up against her chin, and keep staring at me…

"Ehm… is there something stuck on my face?" _I ask nervously._

"That dress is nice, Natsuru Senou-san!" _She speaks up._

"…?"

_I instantly stand up on guard and ask tremblingly._ "H-How do you know my name? …Could you be… a ...a Moderator!?"

The bracelet on my wirst is shining, seemingly my body is gathering power, but before I could do anything, the woman stands up, putting her gun in font of my head.

"Finally, we found you, Senou-san!"


	6. Chapter 6

Both of us staring each other for awhile, speechless… I look at her tensely, and her look is amusing…

"Wait! If you wanna fight, don't start here, this is my friends shop. Let's go outside!" _I require._

"Well, I don't mind!" _Putting the gun down, the woman comes off the seat, then dash towards the doorway, with me running after her… out of the shop._

We jump into the air and over the roofs of some buildings, as long as my legs can keep up. Keep running so for about 15 minutes…

"Damn…! Just how far does she lead me to?" _I think._

_I hand up the palm of my right hand and call out Zauber fire, shooting her._ "Hey! Wait up!" _When the fire ball reaching her way, she turns around and block it with a magical shield.. causing an explosion… after the smoke fading, she is disappeared…_

"Did I lost her? …No, maybe she jumped down there!" _I think so, then run to that direction and jump down from the roof, land the ground by my feet. I look around and see an abandoned building in font of my eyes, it's kinda old and dirty… maybe she got in there? I grip my palms and getting in the abandoned building's doorway. The interior is completely deserted, not a shadow of object or people… looks like this place is an old hotel… no longer be used. I keep walking and calling the woman._

"If you are here! Please come out! You made a deal with me, right?" _I speak one more._ "Moderator!"

"You sound so confident." _A voice I never forget suddenly rises up in this place… brings me a sense of nervousness and fear… Beyond the main door of the hallway… a figure is coming closer from the shadow, I can hear her footsteps… When she's coming out from the door far enough… her appearance is shown in font of my eyes… Kaede Sakura, in her black clothes._

"You..!"

"Senou-san, I got so much worry since the time you falling from that skyscraper. I'm glad that you are safe. I've been looking for you everywhere." _She smiles calmly._

"So you deliberately lured me here, didn't you?"

"Yes, you see, I specially chose this place, it's appropriate for our fight!" _Her eyes turn devious._

"Before that, I want to ask you something."

"Please say."

"What is the point of this war?"

"You don't have to stretch about it. Kampfers existence meant to fight, that's all."

"But they don't know what they fight for… or why they have to do that, those are the rules you Moderators made up, it's all pointless!"

"Oh. You wanted to say you can change it then? What's bad about defeating your enemies?"

"It is… Cuz I'd definitely regretted it. I feel like I'd want to disappear..." _I look at the palm of my hand._

_Sakura widens her eyes in surprise._ "You're such a strange girl. I never met a Kampfer like you in my entire life! Why don't prove it to me how true it is?" _She burst in laugh, then a gun and a sword appear in both of her hands, she shoots me with the gun._

"Ku!" _The bullet scratches my elbow, I dobged it somehow._

I dash towards Sakura, then shoot my fire ball to her. While she's blocking it, I reaching my hand to steal her weapons… but faster than me, she rams my stomach with her sword handle.

"You're too slow!" _She jeers at me, then swings her sword cutting off my shirt, revealing my chest._

"Ugh! This is my favorite dress!" _I grit my teeth and quickly cover my chest with my left hand, using my right hand shoots Sakura continuously. She dodges it… like a child's play… but still, her clothes still be a bit scorched by my fire… my body is getting tired and I can't keep it up… Sakura is buying time in order to make me getting exhausted…_

"You're kinda good. But…" _Her gun emits a shoot, scratches my ankle… I stagger and no longer hold my body up… I fall down on the floor._ "This is end here!" _Sakura takes that change, pin my right hand down and put the muzzle in font of my forehead._

Is… this the end? My body is too tired to think of a way to escape… maybe I'm gonna die… However, the flashbacks of Akane and the entrail animal girls bring my mind back "**_We'll become your strength!_**"

"Huk!" _My eyes open again, it seems like my strength is coming back, my right hand, which was held by Sakura, starts moving its palm and shoot the fire ball towards Sakura's head._

"What?" _She is struck by the fire and loose her hand on me… I take the opportunity to reverse the situation. I grasp her hand and pin her down, then snatch the gun in her hand… points the gun on her head._

_Lying on the floor, with my body weighs down on her, Sakura speaks up_ "It is unbelievable… how could you regain your strength?"

"You wanna know?" _I continue._ "I have my friends, they all believe in me, that I will never lose to you, that I can find a way to end this pointless war! And you, do you know why you lost?" …"That is, because you have no one loving you! Because you never love anyone! That's why you all created this galactic war, utter meaningless!"

Sakura's face now looks so shocked and surprise, I hope she recognizing this fact...

"This is checkmate, Moderator! I won!" _I shout, still point the gun on Sakura._ "Are you give up yet?"

_She is speechless for awhile, then she closes her eyes and her lips curls into a smile._ "Maybe." _Then her eyes open again._ "Do it."

"Huh?"

THUMP!

Something strucks me from behind and all I know is… I fall in unconsciousness. Everything turns black.

* * *

I sat up all of a sudden, realizing I'm in my own bed and my room… look at my hands again, I'm in my male body. So this mean I already back to my normal world! I'm feeling relieved for waking up safely after everything happened in that weird dream.

"Ara, Natsuru-san woke up that soon?" _Seeing Harakiri Tora talking to me, and "she" is a stuffed-animal … I really got back._

"Well yes…"

Why was I dreaming all of that? Don't want to think much… I get off the bed, changing my uniform, preparing go to school.

"Ah right, I promised to Sakura-san that I will go to school as a girl today…"

Closing my eyes, I concentrate to transform into Kampfer… then a flashback of my battle and Sakura flashing in my mind.

"Uk…" _I hold my right wrist back, the transformation was cut off._ "Wh-What was that all about?" _Confusing and anxious… I am. But I made a promise, I should keep it! Push that thought aside, stop thinking… I concentrate again.. the bracelet shines on, then my entire body transforms into Kampfer. I hold my bag then quickly go on the way to school._

On the way, I meet a familiar figure, that is Sakura, with her back.

"Sakura-san!" _I call her name in pleasantly._

_She turns around._ "Ah, Natsuru-san!" _Her eyes are lighing up with joy by seeing my female form._ "Are you recovered from illness? I was so lonely without you!" _She clings on me instantly._

"I… um... also wanted to meet Sakura-san as soon as possible." _I feel a bit glad by seeing Sakura happy._

"Since the day you were absent… I didn't miss even one day to waiting for you here, holding my hope up to see you… those days were really sad…" _Sakura nuzzles her head against my chest._

I didn't think that I let my beloved Sakura-san be this sad…! Tears wavering in my eyes. I reach my hands up and want to repay her hug…

A flashback of evil Sakura, the Moderator in that dream appears in my head.

"Uh…!" _I hold Sakura's shoulders and push her back, breathing._

"What happened, Natsuru-san…? Did I hurt you?" _She asks in worry._

"S-Sorry, Sakura-san… I think… we should go to school now… it's gonna late." _Saying that, I'm running past Sakura, avoiding her eyes, no looking back… I can hear her voice calling me from behind._

* * *

When I get to the school, I catch a lot eyes of every female students focusing on me in the girls section… as if I'm some kind of alien… this is gonna be a bad day! It has been a long time since they seeing me, a-yuri-high-model, after all!

"Natsuru-san!"

"She's back!"

"Awww, I miss you so much, Natsuru-san!"

"Natsuru-senpai! Please accept my love letter!"

All of them rushing towards me like I'm their delicious food! I quickly running away from them as fast as my legs could!

Back to my normal life in the girls section, being the girls attention most of time. The trio in my female class taking my photos, selling my body to gain their money again! …This is more tired than being a boy…

The bell signaling the end of the class rings… I pack up stuffs in my bag… push the door aside, heavily signing… then I see Mikoto standing in font of my class. Her eyes meet mine.

"Oh-uh… Mikoto?"

"Natsuru! Want to go somewhere with me?"

"Eh?…okay". _She seems to hurry, I wonder what happens to her._

Mikoto and me leave the school… Come to think of it, I didn't see Sakura visiting me in the girls section today… Did she get mad at me because I left her alone this morning? I keep wondering about that… without realizing Mikoto's silence while dragging me go along with her. I don't say anything until she drags me to the park… it's gonna be daybreak soon, so it seems like very little people around at this hour… Only Mikoto and me…

"Natsuru, I want you to talk with me as a boy." _Mikoto raises her voice up with her back on me. Her voice sounds desperately serious, makes me feeling nervous… then I decide to do as she said… changing my form back into a boy._

"Um… Mikoto." _I call her name, not sure what to say._

_Mikoto turns her face towards me with her teary eyes._ "Eh?" _I widen my eyes._

"Natsuru… I heard you were hanging out with the President and Akane lately… I feel like we don't have much time to be together. I-I don't want to lose behind!" _Mikoto says with a blushing face._

"W-Well… You are my good childhood friend, I would never forget you." _I reply._

"N-Not like that! Natsuru… I… I love you!" _Mikoto hugs me._

"Why all of this… suddenly?"

"Natsuru! Today you must answer me! I remember I already asked you this. What am I to you?" _Mikoto looks directly in my eyes._

"I…"

"Well?"

"I…" _I lean back but Mikoto keeps hugging._

_This is bad…! I gotta find a way! I transform myself into a girl – then tricks her_ "Ah! There is an enemy Kampfer behind you!"

"What? Where?" _Mikoto removes her hands from me immediately, turns her head around._

I take the change while she is confusing and run as fast as I can, away from her.

"Hey! No fair, Natsuru!" _Mikoto yells behind me while I'm running away from her far enough… I peek behind and see she is chasing after me, but me in Kampfer form having a faster speed more than her, who is still in her normal form. I run deeper into the park, through the dozens of trees… Mikoto will be hard to find me in there…!_

I stop when I realize I did run far enough.

"Maybe I'm safe…" _I put one hand against the tree, the other hand on my knee._

Then I hear the sound of rustling leaves somewhere nearby… What? Did Mikoto catch me up already? Impossible…

"Is anyone there?" _I turn my head around, trying to search some sign of people._

_Then a voice comes from above_ "It has been a while, Natsuru Senou."

"…?"_ I immediately look up the tall tree and see there are two girls standing on the huge branch – Sayaka Nakao and Rika Ueda – the White Kampfers!_

They smirk and then jump down from the branch, to the ground where I standing - in font of my face.

"Again? What do you want this time?" _I ask._

"We have a message for you." _Sayaka says._

"You will absolutely thank us for this." _Rika says proudly._

"What is it?"_ I ask._

"Kaede-sama wants to meet you." _Sayaka replies._

"Here? Why? Why didn't she come and see me at school?"_ I ask._

"Isn't this a good place for dating? Of course!" _Rika says._

But something is not okay… no matter how much my feelings towards Sakura… Being alone with her is just… dangerous! She even commanded the White Kampfers, that means the one I'm gonna meet is the Moderator-Sakura! This is some kind of trap!

"Tell me, what is Sakura-san going to do?" _I require._

"We can't answer that." _Sayaka says._

"We only informed so you can prepare to meet her soon, the details we don't know." _Rika says._

"I won't go unless I get the answer. Who knows what you guys gonna do?" _I stand on guard._

"Oh, maybe you wanna play with us then?" _Rika pulls her sickle and chain out._

"We are ordered to not hurt you but we can have a little fun if you want." _Sayaka pulls her sword out._

There are two of them… I should be careful… then out of nowhere, something slashing the trees falling down behind me… I look through and that was…!

"Found you, Natsuru!" _Mikoto, in her Kampfer form says, she is the one who slashed the trees to find where I was hiding…_

"Mikoto! I'm glad to see you!" _I force a fake smile._

"How dare you still say that? I'll deal with you later after finishing them off!" _Mikoto growls, points her sword towards me and then the White Kampfers._

"Aha… sorry." _I scratch my head._


	7. Chapter 7

Me and Mikoto facing the White Kampfers – Sayaka and Rika.

"Let's do then!" _Mikoto says, then both of us attack first. Mikoto swings towards Rika but she ties her sword with the chain… I shoot the fire ball towards Sayaka, she blocks it with her sword but the explosion gives a little burn on her clothes._

"Your Zauber seems hold no much power like before, Senou. Did you try your best?" _Sayaka states._

What?… I look at the palm of my hand then grit it tightly… kick her words aside.

"Shut up! That is not true! I'm as strong as ever." _I shout out then shoot more fire balls towards Sayaka, she dashes and jumps, dodge and block all of my attacks easily, just making her clothes a little damage._

Weird… the more I shoot, the more I feel my strength getting weaker… as if something is absorbing it… Stop shooting, I hold on my breath… What's happening? Why am I feeling so weak?

"What's up? Are you done already?" _Sayaka puts a pride smile._

"I'm… I'm not!" _I try to hold up and attack again, but nothing comes out from my palm anymore… finding that my body is getting down… my knee bends to the ground…_ "Ugh…!?" _Worse than that… I'm feeling like my body is getting faded…_ "Why…!?" _My voice is trembling in fear._

_Mikoto looks towards me, yank her sword out from Rika's chain._ "Natsuru, what's wrong with you?"

"I... ugh."

"Senou, please come to our side." _Sayaka suggests._

"I told you, I never intend to go to your side."

"If you don't, you'll soon be disappeared." _Rika explains._

"Stop talking disturbing things. I won't be tricked." _I shout angrily._

"We're saying all of this for your sake, Senou. Staying with those girls only getting you be killed." _Sayaka insists._

"Wanna know why?" _Rika asks._

"WHAT THE HELL?" _I shout at them._

"That is because you love Kaede-sama!" _Sayaka and Rika speak at the same time._

I dumbfound at this moment, I can see Mikoto staring them angrily, gripping hard her sword handle, wanna kill them immediately.

"Don't let them fool you, Natsuru! Those are all nonsense!" _Mikoto states._

"You will get the details later." _Rika continues._

"Our time is up." _Sayaka says._

"Let's get out of here then." _Rika says, both her and Sayaka smile down on me then jump high on air, leaving me and Mikoto behind._

After they left, a strange atmosphere surrounding us, making everything dim and dark…

"Natsuru!" _Mikoto tries to reach toward me, but before touching me… she gets disappeared, all of a sudden._

"What...!?" _My fear and confusion gathering around my mind, I shake and sweat by seeing Mikoto disappeared in font of my eyes for unknown reason!_ "…What's happening?" _Whilst, still getting down on my knees… I try my best to move my body up with the small strength left. Then I'm walking slowly… while holding my chest…_

"Mikoto!" _I'm walking around and calling Mikoto's name, hoping to find her._

For a while, I hear a sound of something stepping on leaves…

"Mikoto!?" _I quickly turn my head over the side… and see that was Sakura… she is standing next to a tree… with an expression like a lost puppy._

"Sa-Sakura-san?" _I call her name hesitate._

"Natsuru-san! You are here too?" _She runs towards me in rejoicing._

Huh? Why is she acting like this?

"Natsuru-san… I couldn't remember how I got here… It's dark and I was alone, I-I was so scared."

Is this Sakura not the Moderator? Isn't Mikoto's disappearance because of her?

"What's wrong, Natsuru-san…? Please get me out of here, I don't want to go alone."

"Sakura-san, where is Mikoto?"_ I hold her shoulders and try to ask._

"I-I don't know, Natsuru-san… Was Kondou-san here with you?" _She seems confused with those puppy eyes._

Although I have a suspicious about Sakura… I still can't rule out the possibility that she being the normal Sakura I like… More than that, what does she gain by acting like this? The White Kampfers claim she wanted to meet me, didn't she..?

"Alright… we'll get out of here but can you help me find Mikoto first?" _I ask her._

"I will." _She gladly replies._

I hold Sakura's hand then we go on inside the center of the park… This is the entertainment area, having a game zone and other forms of entertainment. However, what scares me most is no one around there beside… me and Sakura. Strange… It's just nearly 8 p.m, I look at the clock setting in the park. Why no one here in this hour and place? Huh? I suddenly remember a familiar situation like this… back when in the school that day… no student around excepting the both of us. A terrible feeling wrapping my head, I feel a chill on the spine of my back… peek through the corner of my eyes… I see Sakura's expression changing… Her mighty eyes and sinister smile…

"Isn't this a great place for both of us, Natsuru-san?" _Her voice turns deep and cold… there is no doubt that… the one next to me now is… Moderator-Sakura!_

I quickly turn my entire body around and try to release Sakura's hand from mine… but she is firmly gripping it… til the point my hand feels numb.

"S-Sakura-san… let me go." _I stutter._

"Don't be so stress, I just want to talk… and help you."

"Help me from wha-"

_Before I could finish speaking… Sakura pulls my hand towards her, embracing my body with both her arms._ "From being disappeared." _She smirks and looks deep into my eyes… Those give me unsafe feelings. My body is faded from its original colors, I can feel it so weak that hardly enough strength to escape her now…_

"Wh-Why am I getting disappeared!? Did you do something to me!?" _I ask in frustration._

Sakura shakes her head slightly, making my eyes widen.

"Because you love me, Natsuru-san. The reason you fading is… you don't come to my side." _Sakura reachs her hand on my cheek._ "You are my origin." _She slides down the curved lines of my body._ "Your love brings me to this world."

"What're you talking about…? The one I love is the real Sakura-san… not you!" _Blushingly, I insist._

"The real me?" _Sakura bursts into a laugh._

"W-What's so funny?"

"Should I prove it to you then? Your heart doesn't decide whichever me you love, Natsuru-san! I'll make it easier for you to falling in love with the current me." _She slides and rubs my thigh._

I moan by her touch but trying to keep my mind up, closing my eyes and gripping my hands, trying to change back into my normal form… but only failure.

"It's useless, Natsuru-san. Do you know why you have this female form?"

"H-How…?"

"Simple to say – Our love is mutual when you are in your female form, Natsuru-san. When you refuse to accept it for loving me, naturally, it'd be soon disappeared. And you know, your male and female forms are intertwined with each other. Your male form wouldn't be survived if you lose the other… In other words, your mind and your female body belong to me, Natsuru-san." _Sakura whispers in my ears, then… pressing her lips on my lips._

"Ug…" _I can feel her tongue rolling around mine… my body can't move an inch at all, whilst she giving me a deep kiss… until she breaks it and releases her grip on me._

I reel a few steps back, and moves my fingers touching my own lips in shock… then the entire of my body stops fading and returns to its normal colors.

"Do you believe me now, Natsuru-san?" _Sakura smirks and licks her own lips._

Is this true? Sakura really saved me from being disappeared… I lost in my thought, having many unanswered questions through my head… then Sakura steps towards and gives a hand to me.

"Let's get in the ferris wheel, okay? I'll continue my talk there." _She suggests._

I reluctantly hold her hand because I want to hear the answers… everything about me, Kampfer and the proxy war. Then I remember another important thing…

"Wait! Where is Mikoto…?"

"Have no worry, she is still safe in the normal world. This world is for you and me."

Right… I remember Sakura have that ability… just awesome… Seriously, do I admire her now? …We get inside a chamber of the ferris wheel, then it starts moving, putting us up higher in the air, we sitting next together with the nice view from this height.

"So… what do you want to talk?" _I ask. Then Sakura touchs my cheek again, gazing at my eyes._

"I'll help you remember… everything." _She whispers in my ear._ "…in our world!" _Her breath blows across my cheek, then everything begins twisting like a spiral… and turns black…_

* * *

Opening my eyes... realizing I'm lying in a bed and a strange room which I never seen before. I quickly sit up, look around, this room is quite large, luxurious and gorgeous…. and the bed is also beautiful… Probably a luxury hotel… Is this another dream? Where am I now?

_Removing the blanket wrapping my body… and something catches my surprise_ "Eh…?" _First, I see I'm in my female form with huge breasts. Second, I'm completely naked…_

"WHAT!?" _My face turns all red, yelling and roll down from the bed, onto the floor with carpet._

"Did you wake up?" _A voice asking me… and so familiar. My head turns over that side and see her… Kaede Sakura… or should I call her the Moderator? She's standing next to a huge windows with the curtains tied on both sides… the dim light of the moon shining through the window, showing her beautiful smile and those slyly eyes… Other than that, her entire body is, too, naked._

_I grab the blanket hurriedly and cover my body on guard with an angry expression._ "Why am I here? What did you do to me?"

"You have a nice body, Senou-san. I just wanted to give a reward for someone who defeated me." _She chuckles._

"Re… Reward? The hell with that! We never talked about that! You humiliated me!" _I growl in contempt._

"Senou-san, you want to stop the traditional war that we are managing. I believe that we kept the promise taking your wish into account. Is that right?"

"So what? Does it have anything to do with what you did on me?" _I continue growl._

"Back then, you told me this pointless war was born because Moderators and Kampfers do not know love, that's why they killing over and over again… I also believe that is the most important thing all of us lacking , and you changed me, Senou-san…" _She speaks with a gentle voice._

"You… what… mean?"

"You understood, right?" _Sakura is stepping towards me._ "Because I already fall in love with you, Natsuru Senou-san!" _Her eyes are filled with confidence, putting a gentle smile._

"HUH?" _My eyes are widen by hearing her sudden confession… this Moderator truly falls in love with me?_

"And we can stop this war... if you can give me… your love." _She grabs both of my shoulders and pushes me down on bed while I'm in shock… I'm not sure if I want to move at this point._

"Your element is an uncertain thing in this world, it has a great power that can change the fate of our world. Me alone can't do… so I need you, Senou-san…" _She moves her face closer to mine._

"I…" _I'm still too shock to speak…_

"May I call you Natsuru-san from now on? I don't remember introducing my name to you yet... it is Kaede Sakura... and I do like you, Natsuru-san." _Sakura puts her lips on mine._

"…!?" _My body freezes in shock, then after a sec, my hands push her away reflexively._ "D-Don't touch me!"

_Sakura steps backward staggering, and hold herself up._ "I like that side of you, it is cute. But I don't force you to accept me now, Natsuru-san. I can wait for your answer, just take your time… the only way to end the war, you know?" _She chuckles amusingly._

I grip the blanket tightly as much as my palms can, angrily and teary. I dash towards the door, outta there, taking my clothes along. Sakura is just standstill, smiling, not following me.


	8. Chapter 8

In the dark sky, a silhouette appears and disappears suddenly… it is jumping on walls and roofs of several buildings in the town. Looks like the being is a Kampfer… When the silhouette starts slowing down, its appearance's also getting unveiled. A short and red hair girl with red eyes, Gewehr-type Kampfer, Akane Mishima.

"Geez, Where did that idiot go to? Not a single trace of her." _Akane lands her feet on ground, scratching her head._

When Akane comes to a way to an intersection… something running from the other side and BUMP! Slamming into her! Akane stumbles backward and flops to the ground.

"Hey! You wanna die or something!?" _She rubs her back then aiming her gun towards the figure, then realizing that was someone she knows… Natsuru Senou – me… with a slightly blushing face and teary eyes._

"Y-You!" _She stuns by seeing my face._

"AKANE!" _I shout and cry more in joy when seeing Akane again, reach my arms hugging her._

"Oi! Oi! What is this all of sudden!? Where have you been loitering till this late!?"

I keep crying and nuzzle on Akane's chest… Honestly, this is such an embarrassing sight… myself always acting like a feminine woman in this stupid dream!

"Stop clinging on me, let's go to my home and talk… then calm your tits down, okay?" _Akane helps me back while we walking on the way to her home._

* * *

When we get in her home… I seem calmed down a bit and talk to her what happened.

"THE HECK! DID THAT BITCH REALLY DO THAT TO YOU!?" _Akane stands up and gripping her palms angrily… gritting teeth too._

"I'm sorry, Akane… I let my guard down."

"You're such a dumbass! You should call me before going. I said friends always need each other, remember?"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, did you agree with her proposal?"

"Of course not! She said she loves me… but how could I love someone I just met… and did that to me?" _I close my eyes and growl in accusation._

"And then that woman said that was the only way stopping the war… what a jerk!" _Akane hisses._ "Natsuru, looks like you can't rely on them!"

"Then… what should I do?"

"Geez! Now you're asking me! Aren't you the one who wishing the end of this war more than anything? Now your deal with them has failed! How about ditching that stupid plan and move to plan B?"

"Akane, then…"

"From now onward, wherever you go, don't go alone. You have a lot of friends, including me. Let's figure out a plan making the Moderators come off their jaws!"

"Akane, thank you. You are the most wonderful friend I have. I'm so glad I could meet you." _I wipe out the tears on my face, holding her hands, makes her blushes._

"Without friends, you're so useless." _Akane smiles slighly and look another way._

* * *

Next day, morning comes, me and Akane leaving her house and going to a special place where our friends gathering… seems like a shopping mall…. When we come, there are four friends waving their hands from a far distance… they are the Entrail Animal Girls – Harakiri, Seppuku, Kanden and Chissoku. They all wearing fashions that look like Lolita-style, me and Akane wearing casual dresses.

"YAHOO! Akane, Natsuru!" _Kanden says hello to us._

"Good morning!" _Akane waves at them._

"Ohayo…" _I try to smile._

We go shopping for awhile, having fun with friends… maybe Akane wants me to push bad things aside before we goes in the main topic… After a fun day, we come in a refreshment bar, then me and Akane start bringing up the Moderators.

"HAHHHHHHHH!?" _The Entrail Animals Girls all shout out in surprise._

"Sssshhhhh!" _Akane makes a sign for them lowing down volume._

"How could it be?" _Seppuku says._

"Natsuru-san, you believed that Moderator? She was just trying to scare you to make you feeling hopeless and giving up the thought of ending their war!" _Harakiri insists._

"That's right! You were tricked by them!" _Chissoku says, putting hands on table._

"So, how did you feel?" _Kanden asks mischievous._

_By hearing that, I holding my own body_ "W-What is that question? I can't bear at the thought being touched by her… losing my chastity." …_Shivering. Ah… it seem like "me" in this world doesn't like Sakura as much as I can._

"Joke aside. What kind of lowly type to think Natsuru would become her lover like that?" _Kanden laughs it off._ "Natsuru belongs to us, right? Only we're deserved to love her!" _Kanden holding one of my arm._

"Yes, of course!" – _Harakiri says._

"She can't steal you away!" – _Seppuku says._

"Let us help you to teach her a lesson!" _Chissoku says._

Three of them cling over me too.

"That is good, Natsuru!" _Akane raises her forefinger up, wink one of her eye._

"Um!" _I smile at them and nod._

"Now then, we have to think of a plan first! Find the location of the Moderators headquarters. Then, directly assaulting them!" _Akane says cheerfully._

"Aha… I wish it could be that easy…" _I smile sarcastically._

"But, Akane's suggestion is a good one, Natsuru! Let's try to search for their headquarters, maybe they have a secret technology that scouting Kampfers and controlling the war hidden inside!" _Seppuku speaks._

"And if we can reach there, we will take over their control in our hands! Wrecking the deal!" _Kanden speaks._

"It would be a risk, but if we join forces, nothing is impossible, right, Natsuru?" _Chissoku speaks._

"Yeah!" _I insist._

"The only problem is… where and how we should find the Moderators headquarters?" _Harakiri asks._

Everyone lost in thought… a few minutes later, something recalls me…

"Now I remember it, a Moderator! I saw her appearing in the Entrail Paradise, the woman who lured me away. If we can see her again, we'll reach the Moderators headquarters by following her!" _I insist._

"Great! Now you got us, Natsuru!" _Akane taps my back, admiring me, so do the Entrail Animal Girls._

"Ok, to be faster, we should split up and look for her! Anyone sees first, must call everyone else right away!" _I speak._

We all agreed with the plan, each going to a different way… looking around the entire city. I'm walking through an alley… then a moment later… I see a woman passing by in font of the end of the alley, a long black hair tied up into a ponytail… and though only half of her face being shown, but I could never mistake it, the Moderator who came in Entrail Paradise that day! …Is this really that easy to find her? Here and now? I mumble in my thought and couldn't believe it myself… I quickly run after her before she gets away, and calling my friends through a phone.

"Everyone, I already found that woman, please go to my way!"

After chasing her for awhile, the woman goes inside a skyscraper, which seems like a luxury apartment… So the Moderators live in there? My friends will coming here soon… so I decide to go inside first, I just don't want to lose her trace since this apartment is too big and tall.

The woman turns to the elevators direction and going to the most highest floor. I get in another elevator and going up to the same floor as her. After the door is opened, I step outside and look around… but no sign of her anywhere.

"Tsk! I was so close!" _Feeling a bit upset, I notice a lot of room in this floor… No, not only this floor, also several floors beneath it. Maybe, the Moderators have to blend in the populace, so no one finds any wrong with them… I try to check the hallway, it is long and many rooms surrounding it. Then… at the end of the hallway, a huge black door shown in font of my eyes. Giving a mysterious and ghastly atmosphere… Could it be the Moderators room? I come closer and try to push the doorknob… but of course, it is locked… However, since I've come so far… I need to know whatever inside there, to stop the Moderators and this pointless war any cost! I gather all my courage, step a few steps back and call out Zauber from my hand… exploding the doorknob, removing the lock, then push the door inside._

Behind the door is a room in black… dark and dim, and seems like no one here. There are several machines around, which I don't understand much… some camera scenes and some weird technology. Maybe they are used for surveying Kampfers, making sure all of them fighting per their rules. I believe I got the Moderators control room! I have to do something before they get back.

I search around and then a weird thing catching my attention, lying at the corner of the room… it is a statue, with the face looks like a lion. Why did the Moderators put this thing here? It must be important!

_Before I could go closer… a familiar voice raises up, makes my hair stand on end._ "Ara, ara. I am quite commendable for you coming here."

Kaede Sakura, don't know since when, she gets here and standing in font of the door now…

"Why you?" _I growl at her._

"Natsuru-san, I'm glad to see your beautiful face again. However, you're being too naïve." _She gives a cold smile._

"What do you mean? Is this a trap!?"

"Did you think we have no backup plan in case you breaking our deal? Did you think we letting a Kampfer following to our hideout without knowing?"

"Then you…"

"I deliberately letting you here, Natsuru-san. Moderators have eyes and ears everywhere in this world, no one can escape our monitor, especially a Kampfer! And I already set my eyes on you, you know." _Her smile is slyly._

"If it was so, then it is not because I was following that woman to get here… but it was your trap to bring me here all along!" _I accuse her._

"That's right, Natsuru-san. You always lying inside my palm. Do you know why I showed you this room - the most important and secret thing to us Moderators?"

"Ug…!" _I grit my teeth._

"Because I deeply in love with you, Natsuru-san. This control room will belong to both of us… if you become my lover."

"What makes you think I'd agree with that? This room will no longer be used after this useless war ends."

"Oh- but there is. This pointless killing will be over, but fighting has no end, Natsuru-san. Everybody will find another reason for them to fight, as well as it does have a point. Like… fight for something you love." _She pauses then continue._ "And when that time comes, you will also become a Moderator, watching over it with me. Sounds not bad, right?"

I cease the angst at her… well, it does not sound like a bad idea at all… but becoming her lover is a different thing… and what are my friends doing now?

"I have another question. Are my friends still safe? Did you touch them?"

"Feel ease. We caught them but didn't kill them yet. How is it, Natsuru-san? Your decision?"

"I-I want to see them!"

At this time, the door is pushed through by a powerful strength… and behind it is… Akane Mishima.

"Don't listen to her, Natsuru! Anything she said was just a lie! She is trying to get you in her pawn!" _The entire of Akane's body seems to be injured… maybe she did fight with the Moderators outside._

"Akane, are you okay?" _I ask and reach toward Akane._

"Ara, you're tougher than I expected, Mishima-san. I thought we've done with you." _Sakura's smile turns evil._

"Bitch! You hurted our friends, and now you wanna seducing Natsuru come to your side! I won't die easily until I blow your head off." _Akane dashes towards Sakura and shoots her continuously, but Sakura blocks all of her bullets with the katana, she slashes through them all. Both struggles each other, then Sakura throws Akane's gun away with a slash from her katana, then aims her own gun at Akane's stomach._

"AKANE!"

BANG!

I shout out and shoot my fire ball towards Sakura… but it was too late… Sakura's bullet goes through Akane's stomach… she stumbles backward on floor… her blood spills over her clothes.

"Akane!" _I run to Akane's side and hold her up with my arms_. "No…" _My tears drop on her cheeks._

"Na… Natsuru… please don't hear anything she says… that could be another trap…" Akane speaks faintly.

"P-Please don't die on me, Akane…"

"…This is the control room, right? …Maybe you could do something with it… to stop the war."

"B-But I don't know how to use."

"…I believe you will find a way to figure it out yourself, as ever…" _Akane smiles faintly._

"Akane, I can't do it without you…"

"I know that you always strong even when we don't around… we'll always be your strength, Natsuru… Ku-" _Akane's mouth spills blood._

"Don't… no saying anymore."

"… Sorry… I couldn't protect you… as a friend." _After saying that, Akane draws her final breath._

"A-AKANE!" _I shout her name once more and cry my eyes out… Sakura has been silent and watching us... until I stand up from Akane's body… and stare at her with my teary eyes, wrathfully._

"Moderator… Sakura-san, right? I don't want going to your side, I want a duel deciding who among us will take the control of this room!" _I state._

"Amusingly, but I'm afraid I don't have a power of friendship like you, Natsuru-san." _Sakura moves hand on her chest and continue._ "Even though I love you from the bottom of my heart, my strength alone isn't enough if your heart won't twinge for me."

But I love her, do I…? Wait… me in this dream is not the same. Is… Sakura-san showing me this…? Is this a storytelling between my Kampfer self and the Moderator-Sakura?

"Yeah! And I'm definitely not going lose to you!" _I wave my hand across confidently._

"How about this? We'll play another game." _Sakura walks forwards the statue and places her hand on its top._ "This statue represents our most ancient ancestor, the first of the Moderator who founded Kampfer and maintained the order of our world. Any defeated Kampfers abitities and personalities would be recorded inside it. To Moderators like us, it is a worship device… It also scouts people who have suitabilities to be Moderators, succeeding the last generation, that is why we're here."

"I get it. So what is the game?" _I ask._

"The thing is… if Natsuru-san is going to take the control and change the world, this will help you grant your wish, but you know, taking the control is synomyous with being a Moderator. In other words, you have to go to my side." _Sakura's lips curls into a prideful smile._

"Ug!?"_ I startle in shock._

"Now you only have two choices – One, giving up your hope and going back to the battle between Red and Blue teams – Two, becoming a Moderator with us and changing this world like you wish, with my authority, I can easily adjust your status to be one. What would you do, Natsuru-san?"

"Wha- …are you menacing me…!?" _I scowl._

"I'm not, Natsuru-san. I'm just telling you the truth." _Her smile is innocent but also malicious at once._

How much I feel frustrating and useless right now… Can't I do something to revenge my friends at this point? Do I have to obey her instruction? However… for a second thought, I did think of a way to turn the table… If I can deceive them and make them believing I'm going to their side, maybe I could change the system and catch them off guard… this must be a risk, but it is the only choice I have now…

_Thinking that, I give her my answer._ "I-I get it. I'll come to your side." _I nod._

"Oh- that was unexpected. I never thought Natsuru-san could be that easy on us- But, I'm very glad to hear that answer of yours." _Sakura steps towards me._

Alright! She is in my palm!

"Should we start then?" _She graces my cheeks with both her hands._ "Standstill, I'm going to process you to Moderators position." _Her gaze gets shining and meet through mine, a swarm of light surrounding my entire body for a moment until its fading… and I feel something changing inside, looking at my right wrist, I notice the bracelet has gone, so this means… I really did become a Moderator._ "We're done." _Sakura says._

"Ok, thanks." _I smile sarcastistically at her._

"But, one more note, Natsuru-san…"

"Huh?"

"I know what you are thinking. So I'll say this for your sake – if you intend to change the system of our core, or rather, using the statues control to take away the authorities of Moderators, then it's a suicide for you." _Her smile becomes sinister._

Shit! Did she read through my mind!? What kind of monster she is?

"So-So what!? I never wanted to be a Moderator from begin with! I'm gonna end this stupid war and eliminate the one who killed my best friend!" _I shout at her._

"I haven't told you yet. Moderators are granted a special favor – when a Moderator loves a Kampfer or another Moderator, then their destinies will be intertwined through… a sensitive process. If you do something to me, we'll share the same fate."

"Wh-What do you mean… with that ridiculousness!?" _My heart throbs in fear by the meaning behinds her words._

"…Because I made love with you, Natsuru-san… Your body and soul become mine." H_er expression is infatuated and predatory, tracing my cheeks._

"Ku...!?" _I shove her with a sudden strength and outburst._ "Stay away from me! I'll never become your lover, never let your dirty hands touching me again… I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" _I run towards the statue, hold it with both hands and look directly to its face._ "… defeat you even if it costs my own life!"

"…!?" _Sakura runs towards my direction and the statue immediately, looks like she's really afraid of what I'm going to do._ "NO! STOP IT! NATSURU-SAN!" _She yells._

The statue is activated, its eyes shine on, preparing to hear my wish. If I get disappeared, so does the Moderator-Sakura too, this is the only way to stop her and revenge my friends.

"Please let me disappearing from this world and change my body forever! Erase that personality of Sakura! Revive my best friend and let us all live in another planet!" _I insist outloud and clear, at once._

Then after that, an overwhelming light originates from the statue, surrounding entire of this room, everything I wish is going to be disappeared one by one, me - Sakura and Akane's corpse.


	9. Chapter 9

Everything being wrapped up in the white light… then twisting like a spiral… after the light vanishing.. I come to my sense and realizing I am back to the present – the park, where me and Sakura are still inside the chamber of the ferris wheel. Sakura is still gazing at my eyes with her slightly smile.

"Huh?" _I utter in shock._

"Do you understand now, Natsuru-san?" _She whispers in deep voice._

"T-That was… " _I mutter._

"A dream, you said?" _Sakura shakes her head._ "Completely not. That was our reality. You came from that world, Natsuru-san… or to be more precise…" _She speaks in an interrupted way._ "It-was-your-past-life!"

My eyes widen, can't process my mind… too shock to open my mouth now.

"This body is not because our technology but it is what you were meant to be, Natsuru-san… In our home, you were a girl… a real one. The female Natsuru Senou was… your origin." _Sakura continues._

I'm losing in thought. Can't believe what I am hearing…

"You originally belong to the home of every Kampfer – it's part of the reason why I want to have you back. Our world needs you, Natsuru-san…" _She sits neatly._ "Besides, I'm sure you wanna know why Mishima-san also being a part of Kampfer world and now she is here, right?"

My eyes moving up and down, slowlys turn to Sakura… still keep silent.

"Kampfer Mishima-san is also like you, she came from the same world as us – where she and your female form became best friends… After being killed by me, Mishima-san's ability and personality got recorded through the statue. Thank to your wish, she got revived through another body having the same name as her in Earth, that glassess girl. Though her memories got restarted when she came to Earth, which is why you and her have no memories about the other in this world… Mishima-san in the Earth got her personality processed by the Moderators with Mishima-san in our world, that is why Mishima-san having a different personality in her transformation… Only Kampfer Shizuku-chan and Kampfer Kondou-san are not part of our world, so their personalities don't change while in Kampfer forms."

So it was not a coincidence that the Moderators choosing Akane…

"And, those girls with animal ears you saw… they actually originated from the Entrail Animals that I gave you all."

"So… you also killed them…?" _I start to ask, mumbling…_

"Not really, all I did was copying their personalities then implanted into the Entrail-Stuffed-Animals before giving to someone. They were processed in a hidden factory, our basement was built in this Earth… Since the day they were created, they're lead to believing that their existences're nothing more than stuffed-animals, ordered to be Kampfers messengers. That's why, they have no recognition about you, though you all were friends in our home."

"That's… just sad." _I glance down._ "Though I've only known them in human-forms a few days… they made me feel warm, for no reason… I smiled a lot when being surrounded by those friends like that." _Hold my chest and grip my palm._ "Those feelings are just real..."

"You believe me now, right, Natsuru-san?" _Sakura's shoulder touching mine._ "The reason you were reborn in this planet with the body of a boy, because it is what you wanted to be… you don't like the thought of being loved by me in this form, so you decided to remove your female gender… However, the fact that your female form existing here and now, awakened this personality of mine, you brought me back." _Sakura slides down my arm to my hand._ "Since our fate is the same."

"…The reason you were reborn in this world, also because of me…?"

"Correct. My other self – the normal Kaede Sakura, completely innocent and truly doesn't know anything about Kampfer, althought that part of me is a bliss for being your crush."

"Then, since when you and Sakura-san merged into one being?"

"When I was little, I often visiting an underground. There were… tunnels, all connected to each other. This whole time, there were these tunnels that connected everything, all the way to the interior. In the interior, there's a room… where the Moderators putting another statue, exactly the same one like you saw in our world. You can say it is a copy version, which linking Earth to that planet, so the Moderators can scout humans with that… as a young girl, I saw the Burned-Alive-Lion when I first into the Entrails Series, it resembles the statue, don't you think? But then, I looked into the eyes of the statue… that activated it and my personality was processed."

"I heard… the statue is some kind of device recording abilities and personalities of defeated Kampfers… does it work on Moderators too?"

"Bingo, Natsuru-san. Every information of you and me weren't disappeared in thin air, all of it got recorded through the data processor of the divine statue. Thank to that, we could continue to exist here and now… Since the first day I met you on Earth when we started middle school, your voice is slightly changed and you're a boy, but you have the same name as 'her', your personality is not much different as a boy… so I recognized you are the female Natsuru-san I've been looking for, immediately, that's why I gave you the messenger."

"If everything you said is true… then why were you able to retain your own memories, but… only me lost them?"

"As a Moderator, we are deserved to keep all the memories of our origins. You lost the memories because your memories stored inside your girl form, but in this world, you weren't a girl, Natsuru-san." _Sakura's fingers grab my chin and turns my gaze towards her._ "But, you never lost your memories for good. Everything you witnessed was not a dream… but the recovery of your memories, Natsuru-san. Do you know why it started to recover? Because the longer you maintain your girl form, the faster your memories getting its recovery. So, can you please to stay as girl forever, Natsuru-san?"

"I…"

"I'm very glad that I was born in this world to meet you… Here, our love is the same. The fact that my kiss fetching your body from being disappeared… proves you truly love me, no matter what self I become. My love really did work on you…" _The expression in Sakura's eyes turns gentle._

Do I really love the Moderator-Sakura? Is this really okay…?

"But, what about Normal Sakura-san? Is she okay without knowing what you've been doing …? What will happen to her and the others if I choose you…?"

"You're always indecisive, Natsuru-san. Me and her are one-entity by nature, both of us love you as female. As long as you are with me, she would be the same. If you choose me, we can return to our world." _Sakura reachs her hand for me._ "And don't worry about Shizuku-chan's group, I will erase their memories, that means… everything relating to Kampfer would be disappeared from this world."

"I… I can't leave my friends alone and go with you, Sakura-san. They are my important people…"

"I understand. Then I'll make it… so you have no regret to leave your manhood behind."

"…What does that mean?"

Sakura opens the door of the chamber, then takes my hand and pull me jumping down with her.

"AWH!?" _I yell._

"Let's have the final battle fair and quare then." _She embracing me and whispering to my ear._ "A battle for love..."

A spiral of black hole appears, surrounding the space between us, absorbing both of us inside it, when it got vanished, me and Sakura disappeared along with it… I feel like I was thrown in another space, a pool, which I don't remember it was near the location before we started jumping in… I fall in unconsciousness when we sinking in the deep water…

* * *

When I came to my sense, I realize I am in some kind of tunnel… with sewer stream line… Sakura is sitting next to me.

"This is where I told you, Natsuru-san. It lies underneath my house."

"What did you take me for?"

"Come with me and you'll know."

Sakura leads me to the path towards the interior… this place is quite large, I think the rest of this place was built as an extension to this underground facility… I look at the wall, the joint of this concrete is been worn over time. The two were probably built at different times… about fifty years? But Sakura told this place was built for them, so it wasn't necessarily done by humans. The Moderators aren't necessarily humans, they were aliens. The fact the technology that enables us to transform exists is proof that there are aliens. As we pass through, there are some doors… This place is increasingly seems like a research institude.

"Sakura-san… are the President and the others here?"

"They are. While you and me dating, I ordered the White Kampfers calling them to go to my house to find you back. I'm sure they got a fight here somehow…"

"Ug?"

Ahead is the bunch of rubble... did a fight really happen here?

"The exit is over there, let's continue outside."

We go to another path… there's an only door… When we open it, an unbelievable scene appears… a lot of tanks with Entrail Animals inside, so this is the facility for preparing the messengers, inserting their "souls"… I run through and see more shocking scene…. tanks with people, and all of them are women.

"What... is this…?"

"They are Kampfers, Natsuru-san… or more exactly, every defeated Kampfer on Earth ends up here."

I am too shock to say something… then I hear some voice calling my name, two or three of them.

"Natsuru!" "Senou-kun!"

I turn towards the direction, that was Mikoto, Akane and Shizuku… their clothes seem to be tattered and wounds on some parts of their bodies, must be the cause of the fight with the White.

"Everyone! You're really here!" I call them in joy.

"Ara, looks like my subordinates lost, didn't they?" _Sakura speaks calmly._

"Heh, you bet! Now I'm gonna destroy this whole fucking facility along with you!" _Akane grins._

"Natsuru, I'm glad you were okay." _Mikoto speaks._

"Did Kaede do something to you, Senou-kun?" _Shizuku asks._

"Um-no, not a big deal." _I smile when seeing they still safe._

"Now let's settle everything, shall we?" _As soon as Sakura finishing her words, she ran out the door._

"Wait!" _We all chasing after her… leading to a path to a stair, it is kinda dark there… After coming down, the hallway is getting wider… and in the interior, we see Sakura, placing her hands on a statues top, and our messengers here too._

"Welcome, Natsuru-san… to the place from my memories."

"Ah… that is…" _I staring at the statue, lost in thought._

"You notice, right? This is another version of the statue from our home, it's linked with the first one, of course."

Everything she said was true…

"Oi, Natsuru! What did she mean by that?" _Akane asks me._

"This is a long story, guys. I can't expain to you right now."

"What do you want, Kaede?" _Shizuku asks._

"It is simple, I-want-Natsuru-san." _Sakura states pridely._

"Step over my corpse first!" _Mikoto claims._

"…This game is easy, if Natsuru-san wants to defeat me, she will come and activate this thing (the statue) to do that. If she does not, that means she chooses me. And of course, you must pass through me to come near it." _Sakura puts a cheerful smile with her hands holding weapons._

"Then, Natsuru! Leave her to us. While she being distracted, go to that fucking statue and finish her, okay?" _Akane assures me._

The three of them – Akane, Mikoto and Shizuku attack Sakura at once… the battle getting fierce, then the Entrail Animals coming to me, among them is the Burned-Alive-Lion. Did the others bring him here?

"Listen… I'm the very first Entrail Animal. I'm also a copy of that statue. We're both packed with information. That information can be transfered to another party via eye contact. This can temporarily leave the other party in disarray. Moreover, this method is also effective if the other party is inorganic. In other words, if you look eye to eye to the statue…it should temporarily cause the flow of information to collapse." _Burned-Alive-Lion states._

"I understood, let's do this! Then it will… it will…"

_I stop my thought in sudden with the flashbacks of Sakura back when we were in the park._ "**_I'm glad that I was born in this world to meet you…_**" _I remember her words very clear… if I do that, she will be disappeared… really? Don't know why… I feel a pain in my heart just by thinking about her… what should I do…?_

"Na… Natsuru-san…?"

I hear Sakura's voice calling me behind, she got collapsed for unknown reason… I run towards her and hold her back. Then she grabs my shoulders tightly til the point I feel the pain.

"This… this isn't me, Natsuru-san!"

I don't understand what happening to Sakura… did she mean she is the Normal Sakura, not the Moderator Sakura?

"…Please… save me, Natsuru-san.."

"Sakura-san... is that… is that really you?"

_Suddenly, Sakura's lips curls into a cold smile._ "Do you… think so…?" _Sakura grabs my right wrist with the bracelet on it, then she starts squeezing it out…_

"What... What are you doing, Sakura-san?"

I struggle to release her hold but it doesn't help much… Sakura's grip increasingly tighten my bracelet harder until…

CRACK! It gets broken… completely in pieces.

"AAH!?"

She… She destroyed my bracelet while I'm still in my female body..! Everyone is looking at me in shock. Sakura's smile become gentle again with her angelical eyes… then she falls in unconsciounes again… Why did she do this? What… will happen to me now?

"…Senou-kun! Let's do that before she wakes up!" _Shizuku convinces me._

I want everything going back… and I want to release Normal Sakura from the Moderator's control… so I have to do this. After consideration, I walk toward the statue, holding Burned-Alive-Lion up, let his eyes contact meeting directly at the statue's eyes. After that, an overwhelming light originates from the statue, surrounding entire this area… then all the tanks started getting disappeared at once… the statue starts rumbled and cracked…

"See you and take care." _Akane smiles at me passionately. Kampfer Akane (the alter-ego) is gonna disappeared…_

"Akane…" _I am thinking back when she and me were friends in that world…_

Everything relating to Kampfer disappearing one by one, the Entrail Animals, the tanks… their Kampfer forms, including the girl me… disappearing. Everyone's memories about Kampfer also be all erased, they will return to their normal life, as if nothing happened. Will I change back to my male body again after this? I wish… I wish things could be that smooth… if I hadn't worried about Sakura destroying my bracelet. What for?

* * *

Somehow, I feel like I fell in unconsciouness without knowing why… everything is black… until I start opening my eyes… Where am I? I mumbling myself… my vision still dull to see clearly…

"Ug." _Putting my hands against the floor, I try moving myself up… then touch my head, feeling dizzy… When my vision is getting clearer, I figured out this place is very familiar, it looks like the black room in my memories! The Moderators control room! …And next to me is the same statue, placed in the corner of this room. I do remember we did counteract the statue back in the underground, it should've been ruined and vain… but this statue is wholly intact, and I am not even in the underground, moreover, Shizuku and the others are not here… Do my memories still continue working? No, something is not right… Sakura said I did erase myself in the world of the aliens. So wh-why could I go back here while I should've stayed in the Earth!?_

Yes… everyone is not here… except "her"… When I glance over the side, Sakura is lying on the floor at a distance away from me, I also remember saw her lying with the same posture… and now, we are back in the same control room as if before all of this happened… I would've thought like that if me and her aren't wearing the same uniform of Seitatsu Gakuin High School in Earth… that's weird… I glance at my right wrist, realizing the bracelet was gone… just like how it was done by Sakura, and I am still in my female form… but no bracelet anymore, th-this means I'm no longer being able to change back to my male form!? …Just what is happening to me? Why and how…? Did Sakura's doing is the cause of this!?

With no other way to know, I decide to wake Sakura up and ask her… I am hesitantly walking towards her, touching her shoulders then shake her slightly.

"Sakura-san… please wake up."

_Slowly… her eyelids start moving… then looking at me._ "Natsuru-san…?"

"Y-You are the Moderator-Sakura, right…? Why am I here? What is the meaning of this…?

_Her body moving then sits up._ "That means we are back where we were meant to belong, Natsuru-san." _Her smile turns wicked_

I got startled, my eyes turn widen… I quickly stand up, try moving myself away from Sakura but then I got stumbled backward a few inches instead.

"I-Is this a joke…? I'm an Earthling, I was born in Earth!" _I stutter in terror._

"Oh–but you forgot that your Kampfer form was not. You belong to this world, Natsuru-san." _Sakura slowly standing up, then steps towards me._ "I didn't tell you that after being disappeared, everything relating to Kampfer would return here. Since you are the factor that began our elimination and also one who did the same thing in Earth, naturally, we would be back from where you first started it."

"But why do I have the same mind back when I was in Earth? That female Natsuru should be the one being here… not me, my soul is a male!"

"Do you figure out why I had to destroy your bracelet, Natsuru-san?" _Sakura stands in font of me, then brush my hair._ "You and your Kampfer form are intertwined in one body through the Bracelet of Oath, but if it gets broken, not only you can't change into your other form, the contract will also be severed."

"T-That can't be true!" _I simper, my eyes wavering._

"If I hadn't done that, you and your male form wouldn't become two separated beings… including me and Normal Sakura." _She speaks in low voice._

"You mean, the male me and Normal Sakura-san are still in Earth!?"

"Yes, not only them, Shizuku's group… everyone in Earth have all their memories about Kampfer erased. So once they wake up, they won't remember a thing about us. Do not worry, you did save the Normal Sakura, she is no longer my source, just like you are no longer tied with your male body, you are still with them as a male. But here…" _Sakura slides her hand down to my cheeks, cupping my chin._ "…You are mine as a female." _Her eyes sharping with a confident smile, sending a shiver down to my spine._

_I crawl back a few inches._ "No. Wait. This is too sudden…" _My face turns redden._

"The fact that I am here is because you have the same feeling for me, like with Sakura in Earth… you didn't want me being gone for good… that's why this me and the other you could return to our home. Since you like 'me' and I like 'this you', our love is the same." _Her voice turns graceful… cheeks blushing._

"Sa… Sakura-san…" _I touch my chest, feeling hot inside for some reason. Was I moved by her? Long ago, I've always loved Sakura… til now, I start realizing I love the Moderator Sakura the same way…_

"…I don't refuse that." _My bangs covering my eyes, red face._

"Natsuru-san, call me Kaede from now on." _She embraces._ "Please stay with me forever, now you are a girl. Teach us how to lead this world anyway you wish."

I return her hug, not sure what to say. But now, I do believe I have a reason to fight for my love.


End file.
